Free Land
by Beautiful Sound's
Summary: Bella es una diseñadora gráfica que se encuentra cansada de las relaciones fallidas, pero no tanto como lo está de su jefe–Estoy harta de las relaciones serias –Murmuré adormecida –¿Bueno… entonces qué te parecería tener sexo libre, sin ataduras? –Me susurró sugestivamente en el oído – Umm esa sería una excelente propuesta, sino fueras un jefe tan recorrido y amargado–
1. Chapter 1

Sumary:–Estoy harta de las relaciones serias –Murmuré adormecida –¿Bueno… entonces qué te parecería tener sexo libre, sin ataduras? –Me susurró sugestivamente en el oído – Umm esa sería una excelente propuesta, sino fueras un jefe tan recorrido y amargado–

Bella es una diseñadora gráfica que se encuentra cansada de las relaciones fallidas, pero no tanto como lo está de su jefe mujeriego y amargado. Pero todo eso está por cambiar, cuando en una noche de tragos, Edward le propone tener una relación sin compromisos, libre y abierta. ¿Podrá Bella sobrellevar esa clase de relación? Sexo, pasión y celos, una carga demasiado poderosa.

Decalimer: Los personajes no me pertencen, solo la historia

* * *

**Free Land **

By

Beatiful Sound´s

* * *

Prefacio.

– ¿Es necesario que hagas esto ahora? – Jacob me preguntó mientras aparcaba el auto a un lado de la calle.

– Lo es para mí – Murmuré en respuesta, sin dejar de ver al elegante restaurante a través de la ventanilla del auto. No había cambiado mucho, a excepción quizás por las guirnaldas navideñas que colgaban afuera debido a la época decembrina, se encontraba tal y como lo recordaba.

– Debería acompañarte, también es mi responsabilidad lo que ha sucedido – Su mano que antes ocupaba la palanca de cambios, tomó la mía con delicadeza dándole un pequeño apretón. Su tacto cálido me transmitió una oleada de paz por todo el cuerpo, haciéndome suspirar suavemente.

Oh, Jacob. Si tan solo supieras la verdad… no estarías aquí conmigo.

– Gracias Jacob, pero esto es algo que debo hacer yo sola – Le sonreí y me solté de su agarre sin esperar respuesta alguna – Volveré en unos minutos – No quería indisponerlo aún más con Edward, y además, no deseaba que interfiriera en algo tan personal como esto.

Fuera del auto, todo me pareció más real. Los golpes que había recibido las últimas semanas comenzaron a aparecer lentamente mientras avanzaba por la calle; uno a uno recordándome lo absurdamente equivocada que había estado al confiar en un hombre tan frío y traidor como lo era Edward Cullen.

No, no me podía dar el lujo de sentir ahora.

Tal vez después cuando llegara a casa, podría desahogarme y llorar toda la noche por este estúpido sentimiento que casi había acabado con mi carrera.

Podría tomar sus costosos regalos y lanzarlos en la chimenea para que ardieran desapareciendo de mi vida, tal y como quería que Edward se extinguiese de una vez por todas.

Sí, podría hacer todo eso y más cuando todo acabase. Pero ahora, en este momento, lo último que deseaba era parecer una mujer débil, que sufría a carne viva por un amor no correspondido. No le daría ese gusto, y mucho menos a esa mujer, que sin pensarlo dos veces había acabado con todo lo que más me importaba.

– Buenas noches señorita ¿Tiene usted reservación? – Me preguntó la anfitriona apenas ingresé a la recepción del restaurante.

– El señor Edward Cullen me está esperando – Abrió los ojos un poco más de lo normal, pareciendo sorprendida. Luego me miró de arriba abajo, como si no entendiera como una mujer como yo, pudiese tener una cita con un hombre tan sofisticado como Edward. Le sonreí mínimamente para demostrarle que eso sí había sido posible, aunque ya no lo fuera.

– Uhmm, si, por supuesto. Sígame – Me echo una nueva mirada y negó con la cabeza. La ignoré y solo me limité a seguir sus pasos. A medida que avanzábamos a la zona más alejada del restaurante, el corazón me comenzó a bombear erráticamente, pero no de emoción, como lo hubiese hecho hasta hace apenas unos días. No, ahora lo sentía palpitar de nervios, ira y un revoltijo de sentimientos negativos que nunca pensé sentir hasta el día de hoy. Después de todo lo que me había hecho, lo que había pasado, ya no quedaban en mí buenos sentimientos para él. Todo lo contrario, ahora solo quería acabar con todo y desligarme de su miserable vida para siempre. Pero para eso, debía poner punto final, también, en nuestra relación laboral.

Solo así, podría ser libre. Solo así podría comenzar una vida nueva lejos de él y de todo lo que me hacía daño.

– Señor Cullen, ya ha llegado su invitada – Sonreí socarronamente porque esta tipa en verdad había creído que yo era su invitada. Se giró sin mirarme y se fue moviendo exageradamente las caderas mientras se iba.

Edward elevó la mirada, apartando su atención del móvil. ¿Por qué era tan hermoso? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan absolutamente perfecto? Maldije por lo bajo cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, verdes grisosos se estancaron en los míos por varios segundos, como si quisieran succionar mi alma entera. Como si me poseyeran.

_No, no, no, no…._

Aparté la mirada con rabia e ignoré mi cuerpo traicionero, que cosquilleaba en deseo y ganas de olvidar todo y regresar a sus brazos fuertes y dominantes.

– ¿Qué haces aquí Isabella? – Su voz gruesa y contenida, distó mucho de la normalmente aterciopelada a la que me había acostumbrado. Esta era la clase de tono que utilizaba con sus empleados y conocidos. Por un momento me dolió su exclusión, pues claramente pretendía tratarme como una empleada más.

– Señor Cullen – Dije con voz imparcial – No me voy a demorar en lo que tengo que decirle, asi que agradecería que me escuchara – No quise verlo, pero lo vi. Mientras me acercaba un paso hacia su mesa decorada con manteles elegantes, Edward arremangó su camisa negra hasta los codos, como si yo no estuviese presente, dejando entre ver una porción de esos antebrazos blanquecinos y bien formados.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan sexy?

– ¿Es qué no podías esperar hasta el lunes? – Inquirió volviendo su atención hacía su móvil e ignorando mi presencia.

– No, no podía esperar hasta el lunes – Apreté las manos en puños y quise lanzarle un tenedor a ese jodido aparato – Ese día no voy a estar en la ciudad, así que debía ser hoy –

– ¿Y qué tal el martes? Podrías haberle dicho a Lauren que apartara una cita para ese día o para cualquier otro – Hizo un gesto con la mano que me pareció déspota, y me vi obligada a contar mentalmente hasta diez. Edward me estaba tratando como lo hacía antes de que todo se complicara. Me estaba tratando como una extraña, como si nada hubiese pasado entre nosotros. Y me dolió, como si enterraran un puñal bien profundo en el estómago. Me dolió tanto que por un momento pensé que me derrumbaría en el piso.

Definitivamente de seguir así, no podría culminar esto.

Respiré profundamente, intentando aclarar mi mente.

A pesar de que no me miraba directamente, sabía muy bien que él estaba atento a mis movimientos, siempre lo estaba. Tomé mi bolso y lo abrí, para sacar los papeles que debía entregarle para poder irme lo más pronto posible de ese lugar.

Saqué los documentos, organizados en tres carpetas diferentes y las dejé sobre la mesa.

– Greta me ha pedido que le entregue esto personalmente, y que por favor cuando tenga una respuesta, se comunique con ella lo antes posible – Ni siquiera miró las carpetas cuando las deje allí – Eso es todo señor Cullen, que tenga una _magnifica_ cita – Le deseé sarcásticamente y me giré para salir de ese sitio, que esa noche me pareció horrible y superfluo.

Cada paso que di alejándome de su mesa, fue acompañado de retorcijones dolorosos en todo mi cuerpo. Porque sabía que lo estaba dejando atrás para siempre, junto con los recuerdos y los buenos y malos momentos que vivimos.

Lo estaba dejando ir.

Me estaba dejando ir.

No miré a nadie, ni a la anfitriona y tampoco a la preciosa modelo junto a ella, que de reojo me pareció un poco familiar. Respiré con todo lo que mis pulmones podían aspirar cuando salí de nuevo a la oscura y fría noche de diciembre. Se sentía bien, nostálgica y liberadora. Pero ya no pertenecía más a esta ciudad, ni a estas calles. Ahora podía ser libre de irme y volar lejos hasta Nueva York, donde el equipo de trabajo de Jacob, me esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

Ya no más lágrimas, ya no tendría que verlo por los pasillos de la empresa, coqueteando y agarrándose con mujeres distintas.

Ya no tendría que aguantar las ganas de saltar sobre esas fulanas para arrancarles las extensiones.

Ya no tendría que correr al baño más cercano para llorar y desahogar mis penas en privado.

Porque había puesto fin a lo único que nos unía en las últimas semanas. El trabajo.

Crucé la calle sintiendo las piernas temblorosas, como gelatina. Temí caer desparramada sobre la carretera, por lo que apuré el paso para poder llegar al auto de Jacob lo antes posible.

– ¡Isabella! – Un grito profundo y ensordecedor se escuchó desde atrás mío. No dude ni por un segundo de quien se trataba, pero no me importó. Edward no se merecía mi atención, mucho menos después de la forma en la que me había tratado, como si yo fuese una metiche desconocida.

– ¡Isabella detente! – Llegué al otro lado de la calle, y como pude conseguí visualizar el auto de Jacob a unos pasos de donde me encontraba.

– ¡Espera! – Me agarró del brazo deteniendo mi huida abruptamente. Me hizo girar con tanta fuerza que casi me estrello contra su pecho – ¿Qué significa esto, Isabella? ¿Qué quieren decir esos currículos? – A pesar de la consternación que sentí, el hormigueo potente y familiar hizo mella en todos mis sistemas.

Me solté de su agarre bruscamente cuando reaccioné y lo desafié con la mirada, hastiada por primera vez de él – ¡Está más que claro lo que eso quiere decir! – Gran idiota – Eso quiere decir que ¡Renuncio! ¿Qué más puede significar el que te entregue los currículos de otras personas que posiblemente ocuparan mi puesto de trabajo? – Tenía tanta ira, tanta decepción, porque ¡Demonios! Yo no tendría que estar pasando por esto, yo tendría que estar acomodada en el auto de Jacob, llorando camino a casa.

Su cuerpo se tensó, cuadro sus hombros y alzó la barbilla mirándome altivamente – No puedes renunciar ahora, Isabella. Estamos a la mitad del proyecto de LaneWest y tus diseños fueron escogidos por el comprador. Necesitamos tu trabajo – Mordí mi labio conteniendo el torbellino de porquerías que quería decirle. ¿Solo por eso no debía renunciar? ¿Solo por eso Edward? Era lo único que te importaba, el trabajo, el proyecto y las ganancias…

Solo eso significaba para él. Un utensilio útil que producía dinero a la constructora. ¿No habíamos creado ningún otro lazo…?

– Ya todo está hecho, Cullen. El lunes irá el nuevo diseñador gráfico, y yo estaré trabajando para BlackCorp – Medio sonreí a la vez que me encogía de hombros.

– ¡¿Qué jodidos estas diciendo Bella?! – Emitió un gruñido bárbaro, que me erizó la piel. Su rostro se descompuso mientras que los ojos se le oscurecían tenuemente.

– ¡Ya basta! Tú no tienes ningún derecho de venir a cuestionar mis decisiones, así que te guste o no, ya no trabajo para ti, ahora trabajo para Jacob – Me gire con la idea de dejarlo solo en la calle, pues ya no quería seguir discutiendo con él, no sabía cuánto más iba a soportar.

– Tengo derechos sobre ti, que ningún otro hombre posee y eso lo sabes bien – quede estática, petrificada, anonadada por su descaro.

¿Cómo se atrevía? Después de hacerme sentir como una puta más de su lista. De hacerme tragar entero todo este dolor que sentía cada que lo veía pasar con otra…

Venía a insinuarme ¿Qué? ¿Qué podía disponer de mi cuerpo, de mi trabajo, de mi vida?

Tragué pesado, con la ira y el dolor amenazando con explotar mi cuerpo.

– Eres tan soberbio y tan arrogante que dispones de tus amantes como una infinita lista de putas deseosas a complacerte – Lo miré por sobre el hombro, el lucía su mandíbula apretada y las manos sumergidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro – Pero no tienes las pelotas para retener a ninguna de ellas. Y mucho menos las tienes para retenerme a mí – Y con eso lo dejé parado allí, clavado en el suelo como si no creyese lo que escuchaba de mi boca.

* * *

Bueno aquí les dejo el prefacio, por favor díganme que les parece :)


	2. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Sumary: –Estoy harta de las relaciones serias –Murmuré adormecida –¿Bueno… entonces qué te parecería tener sexo libre, sin ataduras? –Me susurró sugestivamente en el oído – Umm esa sería una excelente propuesta, sino fueras un jefe tan recorrido y amargado–

Bella es una diseñadora gráfica que se encuentra cansada de las relaciones fallidas, pero no tanto como lo está de su jefe mujeriego y amargado. Pero todo eso está por cambiar, cuando en una noche de tragos, Edward le propone tener una relación sin compromisos, libre y abierta. ¿Podrá Bella sobrellevar esa clase de relación? Sexo, pasión y celos, una carga demasiado poderosa.

Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia.

Nota: !Gracias por sus mensajes! me alegraron mucho la semana.

* * *

_**Free Land**_

_By_

_Beautiful Sound´s_

* * *

**.**

**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**

**.**

El comienzo

_Octubre 08, 2012._

– _Aquí están los planos que necesita señor Cullen – Avancé dentro de la oficina, pero la oscuridad no me permitió ver más allá del alumbrado del pasillo – ¿Señor Cullen? – Pregunté pero nadie me respondió. No podía ser que me hubiese hecho trabajar hasta tarde para nada. Suspiré resignada, no debería sorprenderme sus desplantes. No era la primera vez que me exigía trabajar hasta tarde para luego dejarme tirada sin siquiera mirar los dichosos planos._

_Miré mi reloj y ya eran pasadas las ocho de la noche. Casi todo el mundo había abandonado el edificio para ese momento. Dejé los planos sobre el escritorio de madera y me volví dispuesta a irme, no quería tardarme más en salir. Sin embargo cuando lo hice, la puerta se cerró, encerrándome en la completa oscuridad – H-hola ¿hay alguien aquí? – estaba empezando a asustarme._

– _¿Lo has pensado? – La piel se me erizó, al sentir el aliento cálido del señor Cullen en mi oído._

– _Se-señor Cullen ¿Que está haciendo…? – Susurré apartándome a ciegas de su cuerpo. Mi corazón empezó una febril carrera contra mis pulmones. ¿Qué estaba….?_

– _Contéstame ¿Lo has pensado? – Su voz sonó más exigente que antes. ¿A qué se refería? Mordí mi labio dudosa ¿Acaso a la otra noche? ¿Era eso?__ Trague pesado sin saber bien que responder. _

_Pero si así era ¿Por qué solo hasta hoy, una semana después, mencionaba de nuevo el tema? No tenía lógica ¡Tuvo toda una semana para preguntarme! Pero no. Edward había continuado como si nada y yo lo había imitado, porque no quise pasar por arrastrada._

– _¿Lo ha pensado usted? – Le devolví entrelazando mis manos, tratando de ganar tiempo, y a la vez poder reafirmar mis sospechas._

– _Más de lo que crees – No sé cómo lo hizo estando en la oscuridad, pero el caso es que me sujetó por la cintura sosteniéndome firmemente entre sus manos. Su aliento golpeó mis mejillas, haciéndome jadear de la sorpresa. ¿Esto en verdad estaba sucediendo?_

_Cielos. Mi jefe, el amargado, recorrido, sexy y mujeriego, quería que yo fuese su amante._

_Es… increíble que me quisiera a mí, teniendo a su disposición a mujeres tan sofisticadas y glamurosas… _

_Contra todo pronóstico Edward me deseaba a mí, a la ordinaria y nada interesante Isabella Swan…_

_¿Y todavía me preguntaba si había pensado sobre su propuesta indecente? ¡Claro que lo había hecho! ¿Cómo no hacerlo? A pesar de ser un desgraciado, cruel e insensato en algunas ocasiones conmigo no podía resistirme a la tentación de ser suya, sin compromiso. Él era un hombre atractivo hasta el infierno, con una reputación de ser un dios en la cama ¿Podría tener alguien tanta suerte como yo?_

_Cada día después desde esa noche de viernes, mi cabeza le daba vueltas y vueltas a sus palabras. Sin embargo cuando su falta de interés por mí se renovó a la siguiente semana, pensé que él había olvidado todo como producto de los tragos. ¡Pero no era así después de todo! ¡Él en verdad me había pedido que tuviésemos sexo sin compromiso!_

_Sus manos apretaron el agarre entorno a mí y me acercó aún más a su cuerpo._

– _Sí, lo he pensado señor Cullen – Susurré cerrando los ojos, daba igual de todas formas. Sentí su nariz toparse con mi frente, casi como si estuviese respirando mi olor. Me hizo cosquillear la piel con su exhalación._

– _¿Y qué es lo que ha pensado, señorita Isabella? – Su voz mandona, por un momento la escuché más aterciopelada y relajada, muy diferente al tono de voz al que estoy acostumbrada a oír de él. Su nariz dejo mi frente, para deslizarse suavemente, por mi mejilla izquierda, poniendo mi piel aún más sensible que antes._

– _Yo, he pensado que… U-usted es un hombre demasiado mujeriego – No fui consciente de mis palabras hasta que lo sentí resoplar contra mi oído derecho. Las piernas me temblaron y por un momento perdí el equilibrio. Gracias al cielo que Edward me sostenía tan fuertemente._

_Mi corazón saltó un latido al sentir perfectamente el cuerpo de Edward contra el mío. La dureza de sus pectorales así como la de sus abdominales era increíble. Mis pechos se encontraban presionados contra su dureza, amoldándose obligatoriamente contra su cuerpo. Junté las piernas con necesidad ¿Cómo podía encenderme tan fácilmente?_

– _Isabella, tengo muy en claro lo que piensa sobre mí, fue bastante específica al respecto la otra noche._ _Pero ahora necesito que me diga, ¿Qué piensa de la propuesta que le hice? – Una de sus manos subió desde mi cintura, rozando mi seno derecho levemente sobre la tela que se interponía. Suspiré extasiada y perdida en el placer que causó su caricia. _

– _Pienso que ha sido muy atrevido de su parte proponerme semejante cosa – Dije con sinceridad. Sus manos y todo su cuerpo se quedaron estáticos al escucharme – Pero mentiría si le dijera que no me ha gustado su propuesta –_

_De inmediato sentí sus manos rodar hacia abajo, agarrando firmemente mis caderas. Me vi aplastada contra su erección, que presionaba duramente contra mi estómago. Un gemido abandonó mis labios, largo y extenuante. Perdí el hilo de mis pensamientos y solo me concentre en sentirlo contra mí. Él se echó a reír suavemente sobre mis labios, burlándose de mi exagerada reacción; su aliento fresco me envolvió de un todo, solo allí me percaté de lo cerca que se encontraba de mis labios._

– _Sin compromiso ni ataduras – Murmuró sobre mi boca, y comprendí lo que decía. _

_El calor líquido empezó a emanar sin restricciones, me sentía tan encandilada que por un momento pensé que perdería la razón. Yo no era así con mis parejas, nunca había sentido este calor recorrer con tanta fuerza por mis venas. Tímidamente restregué mi vientre bajo contra su protuberancia aprisionada bajo la ropa. No escuché su reacción, pero si sentí como su cuerpo se tensionaba y como su respiración se detenía por unos segundos._

– _Ni complicaciones… – Exhalé el aire con fuerza al decirlo, haciendo chocar nuestros alientos. _

_Sus labios se adueñaron de los míos, lamiéndolos y succionándolos con dominio, como si me marcara, como si fuese su derecho. Tomó mi labio inferior entre los suyos, chupando con fuerza hasta hacerlo doloroso, pero yo estaba muy lejos de quejarme por su brutalidad, al contrario quería ver hasta donde llegaban sus ansias por mí. Me sentí poderosa y asustada al mismo tiempo, porque no sabía que vendría después de esto, pero a la vez era increíble que yo despertara este deseo en mi jefe._

_Sus manos recorrieron de arriba abajo mi espalda, sacándome pequeños escalofríos, a la vez que sus labios apresaban los míos sin detenerse._

_Se apartó de mi boca antes de que pudiera realmente disfrutar de la suya, dejándome anonadada pues no había movido los míos en ningún momento. Suspiró pesadamente y lo sentí friccionar su erección contra mí. Cerré los ojos y apreté los labios intentando amortiguar los jadeos que empezaron a formarse en mi garganta._

– _Ya no hay vuelta atrás – Dijo roncamente, bajo, y amenazante a la vez. Me agarró de la cintura, llevándome a algún lugar de su oficina cubierta en penumbras. No podía creer esto todavía, mi jefe casi que me estaba arrastrando en la oscuridad, ansioso de tenerme. ¿Cuándo su frialdad hacía mí se había transformado en esto?..._

_Hubo un ruido sordo, seguido a otros más, pero estaba demasiado ansiosa como para prestar atención. Me empujó contra una superficie plana y dura, la cual identifiqué después como su escritorio. _

– _Acuéstate – Sus manos me empujaron hasta que quedé totalmente acostada en el escritorio, con mis piernas colgando en el borde. Deslizó sus manos por mi cuello, y luego se inclinó sobre mí, introduciéndose en medio de mis piernas. Todo su cuerpo estuvo de nuevo en contacto con el mío, solo que ahora, yo estaba mucho más expuesta que antes. Pude sentir perfectamente cada parte de su anatomía, su respiración y la forma en que sus manos arrasaban con mi sensibilidad. _

_Por primera vez me animé, y moví mis manos curiosas, subiéndolas hasta el inicio de su nuca. Tomé una cantidad considerable de su cabello y lo agarré con fuerzas. Se sentían tan suaves sus hebras rebeldes entre mis manos que no dude ni un segundo en hacérselo saber._

– _Siempre quise hacer eso – Murmuré jalando su peculiar cabello cobrizo. Edward echó la cabeza hacía atrás viéndose imponente y serio, mirándome como si no hubiese dicho nada importante, cosa que era cierta. Sus manos abandonaron mi cuello, arrastrándolas superficialmente por mis clavículas, mis senos enfebrecidos y anhelantes de su contacto; contuve el aliento, esperando que me arrancara la blusa y me amasara el pecho entre sus manos rudas, sin embargo, para mi mala suerte solo me los rozó. Me decepcioné, y pensé que más adelante lo haría. Me moría de ganas por sentirlo._

_Edward bajó hacía mis estómago, palpándolo como si lo reconociera, sus dedos se apretaron contra mi abdomen, mientras bajaba más y más. Cuando llegó a mi bajo vientre, presionó con más fuerza, provocando una leve contracción en mis entrañas. ¡Waoo! ¿Cómo había hecho eso? Mi cuerpo respondió ante su toque salvajemente, no pude comprender realmente como lo hizo…_

_En su rostro destelló una sonrisa torcida, al percatarse de mi leve convulsión. Sin dejar de sonreír con descaro lascivo, sumergió dos de sus dedos en el borde de mi falda negra. Se incorporó arrastrando con sus manos la tela negra que ahora había sido desechada en algún lugar de la oficina, dejándome solo con mis bragas rosadas. A este punto, el calor se estaba tornando insoportable para mí._

_Edward se alejó un poco y casi que en cámara lenta, pasó sus dedos por encima de mi centro, arrastrando perezosamente la yema de sus dedos de arriba abajo. Gemí y me espalda se arqueó con una explosión de placer que resonó en mi bajo vientre, debido a su caricia furtiva._

– _¿Quieres que te toque? – Gruñó fuertemente, aumentando la presión sobre mi clítoris. Jadeé por aire al oírlo – Dime – Exigió, deteniendo su caricia. Bufé enardecida y nuestros ojos se encontraron a pesar de la falta de luz. Él en serio quería torturarme. Leí en sus ojos el deseo y la ansiedad._

– _Sí, quiero – No dejamos de vernos, mientras el reanudaba la presión deliciosa sobre mi centro. Me miró como si estuviese estudiando cada expresión en mi rostro contorsionado por el placer. Pero no se detuvo allí, sus dedos apartaron la tela empapada e introdujo un dedo entre mis labios – Oh…Dios… si… – Por fin… necesitaba tanto que me tocara allí. Gemí con vergüenza al sentir su cálido dedo acariciar la piel más sensible de mi cuerpo y mis caderas se hondearon instintivamente contra sus dedos buscando más presión. _

_Abrió mis labios con un segundo dedo, dejando expuesto mi clítoris, tan expuesto como nunca nadie lo había hecho. Aparté mis ojos de los suyos y mi boca se abrió. Por mi cuerpo pasó una ráfaga de estremecimientos tan fuertes que pensé, caería en cualquier segundo del escritorio. Cuando los estremecimientos cesaron, noté que algo faltaba._

_No sé si fue mi reacción o qué pasó realmente, pero lo siguiente que supe fue que mis bragas habían sido partidas a la mitad. – Apoya tus pies en el borde – ¿Él había…? Me miró fieramente y supe enseguida que no quería hacerlo enojar. Flexioné mis rodillas y dispuse mis pies en el borde del escritorio como me lo pidió. El frío de la noche golpeo fuertemente contra mi centro, debido a la posición tan abierta en la me encontraba – Uhmm estas realmente mojada Isabella – Sus dedos volvieron a tocarme, recorriendo mi hinchado clítoris, esparciendo mis fluidos por toda la zona._

_Apreté las manos, soportando la tortura y el placer que invadía cada trozo de mi cuerpo._

– _¿Quién lo diría? La recta y responsable Isabella Swan, es una mujer con necesidades después de todo – Murmuró antes de introducir dos dedos en mi coño. Mis manos se agarraron del escritorio arañando la superficie de este. Empezó a moverlos afuera y adentro, lentamente, provocando un sonido pegajoso y excitante. Suspiros y gemidos salieron de mi boca y esta vez no hice nada para impedirlo. Su intromisión estaba volviéndome loca._

– _Edward-d ya deja de jugar-r – El ritmo de sus dedos no era suficiente como para llevarme al orgasmo, pero era lo suficientemente rápido como para mantener el calor pulsante dentro de mí._

_Separó sus dedos de mí de repente – ¿Señor Cullen? – _

_Un momento después, una de sus manos agarró mi cadera – Desearía poder… alargar más esto, pero lamentablemente tengo un compromiso que cumplir – Su voz ya era irreconocible, ronca y mordaz. _

_Luego sentí la presión cálida de algo sobre mi centro. Miré hacia abajo y la imagen más erótica que había visto en mi vida se presentó frente a mí: Edward tomó su erección entre las manos y la restregó contra mi clítoris una y otra vez, recorriendo cada parte sensible – Demonios, estas chorreando Isabella – Abrí más mis piernas y él alzó la mirada mientras embestía de nuevo contra mi clítoris. Entrecerró los ojos y su boca se abrió un poco. Se veía tan atractivo, como un dios del sexo. _

– _Tan caliente… – Rugió como una bestia, provocando más calor en mi sangre. Sus caderas embistieron de nuevo, aplastando su glande contra me sensible y chorreante coño._

_Dirigió su pene grueso y duro más abajo, hasta posicionarlo en mi entrada rezumante de líquidos._

_Su cabeza entró poco a poco, introduciéndose en mi interior y ensanchando mis paredes al máximo. ¡Dios! Era tan grueso…_

_Alcé mis caderas para recibirlo mejor, y él empujo más adentro._

– _Demasiado… estrecha – Murmuró empujando más fuerte. Sentí que me iba a partir en dos de seguir así._

– _E-Edward… detente… – Logré decir antes de que continuara. Él detuvo sus movimientos de un todo. Sus ojos ardientes se apoderaron de los míos, sopesando mi estado. _

_Me encontraba, temblorosa y nerviosa, para colmo de males mi cuerpo era muy pequeño para recibirlo. Había escuchado en los pasillos de la empresa que Edward era un amante muy bien dotado y bastante pasional en el sexo, pero nunca imagine que fuera así de grande._

– _Yo… – No sabía cómo decirlo, me estaba costó hilar palabras lógicas. Estaba dentro de mí, amoldándome con su cuerpo duro y era difícil concentrarme – E-eres demasiado umm gr-grande… – Su semblante se relajó notablemente ¿Qué había pensado que le diría?_

– _Gracias, supongo – Rodé los ojos por su egocentrismo, que de ninguna manera pretendí elevar – Tienes un coño muy estrecho Isabella, no me culpes por…– Gimió cuando alcé las caderas de nuevo – oh… – Se quejó por lo bajo, cerrando los ojos por uno segundo antes de volver a verme, esta vez, con sus gemas verdes convertidas en carbón._

– _Ya no puedo…– Lo miré sin entender por un momento, antes de sentirlo moverse más adentro de mí. Se hundió hasta la base sin pensarlo. Aguante la respiración al sentirlo tan profundamente clavado en mi interior. Tenerlo completamente dentro fue surrealista, como si me encontrara perfectamente alineada con el universo y con el destino. Aunque me incomodó un poco, era más la asombrosa sensación de sentirme parte de él. _

_Dejó salir un largo gemido, acompañando mis quejidos y suspiros entrecortados. Sentía que la respiración se me volvía cada vez más superficial._

_¿Qué había hecho para tener a este hombre tan hermoso y varonil entre mis piernas?_

– _Por favor… – Moví mis caderas, para hacerle saber que estaba más que dispuesta a seguir. Pero Edward no se movió ni un centímetro. Estaba tan frustrada que quise llorar, porque el calor me consumía y Edward no quería moverse. _

_Se quedó allí, con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido por lo que me pareció una eternidad. _

_Me miró como si me viera por primera vez, luego se inclinó sobre mí para agarrarme el cuello entre sus manos, sin ejercer presión. Lo miré sin comprender de qué iba con ese gesto, pero la sensación de tenerlo dentro, no me dejaba razonar._

_Y luego empezó a moverse. Dios bendito… sus caderas poderosas cedieron hacía atrás para salir casi por completo de mi cuerpo, para después entrar con fuerza dentro de mí, empujando mi cuerpo violentamente. Llevé la cabeza hacía atrás y él aprovecho para lamer mi cuello aún sujeto entre sus manos._

– _¿Tus novios te hicieron sentir así? – No me dio tiempo de responderle, pues se incorporó y me tomó de la cintura para empezar a embestirme con más rapidez. Nuestros cuerpos chocaban con brutalidad, empujándome de a poco en el escritorio._

– _E-dward… Sí…. – Grité y gemí, sintiendo como Edward arremetía adelante y hacia atrás, introduciendo su verga hasta el fondo._

_Abrí y cerré los ojos empezando a perder la cabeza, el calor se estaba arremolinando con más fuerza y ya poco me faltaba. El sudor se resbalaba por mis sienes y a juzgar por el leve brillo en los brazos de Edward, él también sudaba con el esfuerzo. Seguí su ritmo arrollador hasta donde pude, pero sus embistes superaron mis fuerzas. Mis pies comenzaron a resbalarse del borde del escritorio. _

– _¡Dámelo! – Rugió, apretando con más fuerza mi cintura. Mi espalda se arqueó, acercándome más a él. Exploté como nunca antes lo había hecho, viendo estrellas por todos lados y ahogándome en la sensación más potente que había atravesado por mi cuerpo y alma. Succionándome en el desvarío secuencial al orgasmo._

– _¡Sí! Apriétame…– Gritó viniéndose también. Un sonido poderoso explotó desde su pecho, y luego, se derrumbó sobre mí, en medio de estremecimientos silenciosos recorriendo nuestros cuerpos._

_._

_._

_. _

El final.

Diciembre 10, 2012.

¿Podía haber algo más doloroso que esto? Me cuestioné, al ver mi casa totalmente vacía, sin los muebles color crema a lado de la chimenea, sin el cuadro de mi madre adornando la pared de enfrente y sin los portarretratos con las fotos de mis padres en la mesa de vidrio al lado del pasillo. Las cosas materiales que contenían los sentimientos y recuerdos frescos en mi interior, ya no se encontraban más en su lugar. Ahora, mi casa había sido despojada de todo, incluso de mi presciencia, porque ya no viviría más aquí desde hoy. Mi vida tal y como la conocía ya no sería la misma.

– Señorita Swan, la última caja ya ha sido embalada y cargada en el camión – Asentí sin desprender la vista de la estancia, quería recordar cada rincón.

– Ya pueden partir entonces – Le dije para no darle más larga a este dolor que solo parecía aumentar.

– Como usted diga señorita – Respondió para luego marcharse cerrando la puerta principal, dejándome sola una vez más con mis pensamientos. No podía devolver el tiempo para evitar equivocarme como lo hice, esa no era una opción realista. ¡Dios! Por mucho que me doliera esta sensación, tendría que acostumbrarme a sobrellevarla para poder seguir adelante.

Sí, me había enamorado profundamente de Edward Cullen.

Sí, siempre supe que él no quería nada más que sexo.

Sí, me había arrastrado solo para que me prestara un poco de su preciada atención.

Sí, yo era incluso más culpable de este desastre, porque me presté para sus juegos, porque acepte ser un plato de segunda, porque me rebajé para no perderlo, porque perdí mi dignidad en su cama, porque no supe como pelear contra mi corazón, ¡porque soy una idiota que no vio el mousntro malévolo disfrazado de inocente!

Me apoyé contra la pared, con una de mis manos para evitar caerme. Yo también provoqué esto, aunque fue difícil aceptarlo al principio, esa era la verdad más clara en todo esto, y por eso, a pesar de ser un poco tarde, había tomado la decisión de irme lejos de él y de nuestro pasado juntos -que si lo pensaba bien-, jamás sucedió, por lo menos para Edward.

Cerré los ojos, dándome fuerzas. Lo menos que deseaba era empezar a llorar de nuevo, ya bastante lo hice toda la noche como para volver a deprimirme así. Luché contra el revoltijo de sensaciones en el estómago, pero no pude evitar que varias lágrimas abandonaran mis ojos y me hicieran sentir débil, como al principio de todo, como siempre me he sentido al lado de él.

Me di cuenta, de la poca autoestima que tenía.

Creía que el tenerlo por unas cuantas horas junto a mí, era un regalo divino por el cual agradecer. Es decir, ¿Por qué fijarse en mí en primer lugar? Yo era una mujer simple y nada interesante… o eso llegué a pensar hasta hace unos días. Quité las lágrimas de mis mejillas con rabia porque yo no podía estar sintiéndome así por Edward. Él no tenía el poder de hacerme sentir tan frágil, yo misma se lo quité cuando renuncié a mi trabajo.

Mi teléfono móvil sonó dentro de mi bolsa de repente, exaltándome. Pensé en Jacob enseguida porque él había estado llamándome desde ayer, para saber cómo iban las cosas –extraoficialmente- también preguntaba cómo me encontraba yo. Aunque no le dije lo que pasaba en realidad entre Edward y yo, creo que algo sí presentía, a juzgar por su notable preocupación hacía mí.

– Hola – Contesté sin ver la pantalla.

– ¿Bella? Hola soy Alice – Mi cara se deformó por completo, todo mi cuerpo se tensionó y lo primero que pasó por mi mente fue en mandarla a la mierda – Bella, espera por favor no cuelgues… escucha, necesitamos hablar –

– ¿Cómo conseguiste este número? – Inquirí rabiosa, pero la verdad no quería saber la respuesta.

– Bella… – Sonó consternada y para nada preparada para mi reacción. Pero ¡Al carajo! Ella había manchado nuestra amistad para siempre, y ya no la quería cerca de mí, ni aunque me rogara.

– Yo no quiero hablar contigo ¡Nunca más! No quiero escuchar nada que provenga de ustedes ¡Así que no me vuelvas a llamar! – Y colgué sin esperar su respuesta. Apreté el móvil entre las manos y por un momento deseé que fuese el cuello de Edward para así aplastarlo sin compasión como él lo había hecho con mi corazón.

Alice fue mi mejor amiga hasta hace un mes. Sin ninguna duda la persona en la que más confiaba en todo el mundo aparte de mis padres, con quien podía contar en las buenas y en las malas; la única a la que le había contado acerca de mi relación clandestina con Edward.

¿En qué momento lo había perdido todo? Mi amiga, mi casa, mi trabajo… todo lo que me importó alguna vez ahora ya había desaparecido de mi vida. Alice había decidido que el amor y la alta sociedad, eran mucho más importantes que una amistad entre nosotras. Mi casa ya no lo era más, ahora le pertenecía alguien llamado Gail Miller; mi trabajo de ensueño, ahora era de un desconocido. ¿Acaso era tan imprescindible para todos? Me pregunté seriamente asustada y resignada al mismo tiempo.

Edward nunca fue mío, pero en mi corazón, él sí que lo fue.

Por eso ya no podía mantenerme más en esta ciudad, todo lo que alguna vez me ató aquí, de alguna forma se volvió en mi contra y arremetió contra mi integridad.

Y lo aceptaba. Ya la negación no cabía más en mí.

– Ya no es para mí…– Murmuré para mí, al ver las paredes descubiertas, sin un solo adorno en ellas. Tan vacía como me encontraba yo en ese momento, me despedí silenciosamente antes de girarme para salir.

Cuando estuve afuera en el pórtico, sentí la nostalgia envolverme delicadamente como un manto ligero, que supe, cargaría por mucho tiempo.

Salí a la calle y avancé hasta mi auto parqueado a unos metros de la entrada sin querer mirar atrás. Abrí la puerta del conductor y me introduje dentro, más no arranqué. Mis manos se agarraron del volante y me quedé allí, en un estado de pasividad muy diferente a lo que sentía por dentro.

Lo perdí todo en menos de un mes. Dolió como mil infiernos, todavía lo hacía, pero no me podía seguir dando golpes de pecho eternamente; me lo debía a mí misma y porque sabía que para continuar tenía que dejar una parte de mí.

Cuando estuve más tranquila, con las ideas más acentuadas en su lugar, encendí el auto para dirigirme al aeropuerto, donde me esperaba mi nuevo futuro, lejos de Edward para siempre.

* * *

**Continuará…**

**¿Podrá rehacer su vida lejos de Edward? ¿Empezar de nuevo? **

**Hola! Gracias por leer y dejarme esos mensajes tan lindos. nos vemos la proxima semana!  
**

**ATT: Beatiful sound´s**


	3. That the fire in your heart is out

Sumary: –Estoy harta de las relaciones serias –Murmuré adormecida –¿Bueno… entonces qué te parecería tener sexo libre, sin ataduras? –Me susurró sugestivamente en el oído – Umm esa sería una excelente propuesta, sino fueras un jefe tan recorrido y amargado–

Bella es una diseñadora gráfica que se encuentra cansada de las relaciones fallidas, pero no tanto como lo está de su jefe mujeriego y amargado. Pero todo eso está por cambiar, cuando en una noche de tragos, Edward le propone tener una relación sin compromisos, libre y abierta. ¿Podrá Bella sobrellevar esa clase de relación? Sexo, pasión y celos, una carga demasiado poderosa.

Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia.

* * *

**And all the roads we have are winding** – Y todos los caminos en los que tenemos que andar están poniéndose difíciles.

**And all the lights that lead us there are blinding** – Y todas las luces que nos guían hacia allá están apagándose.  
**There are many things that i would like to say to you** – Hay muchas cosas que  
me gustarían decirte.  
**But I don't know how** – Pero no se cómo.

_**Oasis, Wonderwall**_

* * *

**Free Land**

By

Beautiful Sound´s

* * *

**.**

**That the fire in your heart is out.**

**.**

18 de Diciembre, 2012.

Sonreí satisfecha al ver los avances que había realizado desde esta misma mañana. Aunque faltaban muchos detalles que trazar, lo importante era que ya tenía claro el estilo que quería conseguir para este proyecto.

Miré el bosquejo que había empezado hace un par de horas y mis trazos solo acaparaban un tercio de la primera sección, ya prácticamente podía visualizar el resto sin ningún problema. Se sentía bien volver a crear y hacer lo que más me fascinaba. Era enriquecedor para mi alma después de tantos golpes y agujeros; el tener un trabajo que me gustara tanto. Cosa que no podía asegurar de mi último trabajo en Seattle.

_Nada de eso, Bella. Déjalo ir._

Asentí para mí misma, este era un nuevo comienzo en mi vida y solo podría hacerlo bien si alejaba de mis pensamientos, esa ciudad.

Apreté el lápiz espantando los fantasmas y comencé a extender las líneas para estructurar el resto de la recepción. Mi primer trabajo con BlackCorp era un edificio de ocho pisos, ubicado en las inmediaciones del centro empresarial de Nueva York. Una edificación constituida para una nueva sucursal de mensajería que requería gran espacio para el departamento administrativo, mayormente. Como iba a ser utilizado como central de agentes administrativos y ejecutivos de primera línea, debía ser elegante, clásico y refrescante. Palabras textuales del cliente y gerente de la empresa, Michael Newton. Un maldito grano irritado en el trasero.

Y con ojos rápidos, debo agregar.

Idiota pervertido. Había observado mis senos durante toda la reunión, con poco disimulo.

– Oh vaya, definitivamente va a quedar grandioso – Me sobresalté y tropecé sin querer con mis pies haciendo gala de mi exuberante estabilidad. Jacob rió estruendosamente aumentando mi vergüenza. Cielos, algún día me moriría de torpeza terminal. Sería mejor alejarme de los balcones y de las estaciones del subterráneo, pensé irónicamente – L-lo siento Bella – Murmuró aun riendo.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

– Ya estuvo bien Jacob – Lo empujé y fui de nuevo a la mesa para trazar unas líneas faltantes en el arco principal, donde quedaría la recepción. Me abstraje del mundo mientras delineaba las sombras tras el arco de yeso más extenso que alguna vez haya dibujado. Era rústico y soberbio, pero genial. Un reto más en mi carrera.

¿Quién lo diría? Hace apenas algunos días había trabajado para la competencia directa, CullenHaleLTDA. Y ahora me encontraba embutida en un mega proyecto que podía incluso generar superioridad comercial y empresarial en el mercado, y desbancar en el proceso a la primera del país.

¿Qué medidas podría tomar Edward para evitar ser sustituido en el mercado? Siendo él, un orgulloso y engreído como era, debía estar preocupado con el avance agigantado de Jacob en el medio. A pesar de ser competidores muy reñidos, Edward siempre había sacado ventaja de sus relaciones para quedarse con los mejores proyectos del país, dejando a Jacob con construcciones de menor importancia. Pero ahora la cosa era diferente y de alguna manera yo había estado implicada en su avance.

No estaba en mí desearles el mal, sin embargo tenía serias dudas sobre Jacob. Creo que se estaba tomando demasiado a pecho la rivalidad entre las empresas, porque no dejaba de alardear sobre eso desde que llegué.

– Traerte a mi empresa ha sido la mejor decisión que he tomado desde que me divorcié de Leah – Se colocó a mi lado mirando el plano completo, con esa expresión taciturna que lograba preocuparme. Dejé de dibujar cuando noté que se acercaba y lo observé cuidadosamente. Leah. Un tema tabú y nada cómodo para los dos.

Pero no fue siempre así.

Hace algún tiempo, los tres fuimos grandes amigos, inseparables a decir verdad. Pasábamos el rato juntos, a las afueras del pueblo de Forks, hablando sobre tonterías y de buena música. Con ellos todo era relajado, por lo que conversaciones serias y problemáticas nunca estaban presentes en nuestros encuentros. Todo fue más o menos igual durante los últimos años del instituto, antes de irnos a la universidad.

Me encontraba demasiado lejos en Arizona, estudiando diseño gráfico, cuando Jacob y Leah se ennoviaron. Me tomó por sorpresa la noticia, pero igual me alegré por su felicidad. Para mí, toda su relación fue un completo misterio, desde que se pusieron de novios, así que nunca supe que llevó a Leah a dejar a Jacob después de cinco años de matrimonio. No me inmiscuí en eso, no quería saber más de la cuenta así que como ninguno de los dos me dijo nada al respecto, yo tampoco pregunté.

Sin embargo mi relación con Leah, era nula. Prácticamente había cortado nuestra amistad desde que se divorció de Jacob.

– Me alegra mucho tenerte de nuevo cerca, Bella – Sonreí para demostrarle que yo también me sentía igual, esta era la mejor decisión que había tomado en mucho tiempo. A pesar de que fue radical alejarme tan lejos de Edward, valió la pena porque ahora me sentía más tranquila y en paz conmigo misma.

Tuve ganas de abrazar a Jake como en antaño, y así lo hice. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y me acerqué todo lo que pude a él. Su olor a colonia y a madera me invadió suavemente, haciéndome suspirar de alivio. Jacob era mi pequeño pedazo de paz en medio del infierno, sentía que con él todo se enderezaría. Sus brazos se enroscaron en mi espalda. Sentí como enterraba su cara en mi cabello para luego suspirar como lo había hecho yo.

– Gracias por traerme de vuelta – Dije en más de un sentido.

– De nada. Sin mí serías una vagabunda de la calle ¡Auch! – Se quejó por el pequeño golpe que le propine en la espalda. Me reí de su gritito con ganas.

Nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos por algún tiempo. Éramos mejores amigos. Pero había tantas cosas que no sabíamos uno del otro. Cosas que no quería saber de cualquier modo. Yo nunca podría decirle acerca de Edward, se volvería loco de ira. No tenía duda alguna de que cogería el primer avión a Seattle para darle caza, por lo que me había hecho si lo supiera. Así como tampoco yo deseaba saber lo que sucedió en su matrimonio con Leah. No quise tener en mi cabeza, detalles escabrosos.

Así que el silencio y la ignorancia eran mejor que la verdad para nosotros.

– Tú también deberías darme las gracias, tonto.

– ¿Y se puede saber por qué? Fui yo quien te dio un nuevo trabajo ¿Lo olvidas? Deberías arrodillarte en mi presencia por el favor que te hice – Su sonrisa resplandeciente se filtró entre sus labios carnosos.

Engreído.

– Deberías agradecerme porque fui yo quien atrapó a Newton en primer lugar – Desde que había abandonado CullenHaleLTDA, varios de sus clientes me siguieron la pista hasta Nueva York, aumentando los proyectos para Jacob en un veinte por ciento. Entre esos, el pesado de Michael Newton.

Jacob se rascó la nuca, evadiéndome la mirada – Bueno, por eso dije que ha sido la mejor decisión que he tomado desde que me divorcié – ¿Uhmm? Jacob pareció avergonzado. Quizás porque no había conseguido por su cuenta a ese pez gordo.

– Ingrato.

Alguien tocó a la puerta antes de entrar. Jacob tomó distancia caminando hacía mi escritorio, detrás de nosotros. Me pareció raro que lo hiciera, no estábamos haciendo nada malo.

– Señorita Bella, el arquitecto Philips le ha dejado el plano del segundo piso y dijo que necesitaba ver los adelantos de la recepción – Jane entró a mi oficina cargando los estuches negros donde se aseguraban los planos. Resulta que Jane era mi asistente y además la encargada de organizar y rotular cada plano de la empresa. Fue amable conmigo desde el primer día, y por lo poco que la conocía, era buena en su trabajo.

– Gracias Jane, dile a Philips que dentro de un momento le llevo los planos que necesita – Tomé los estuches y los coloqué sobre mi escritorio. Aproveché y miré a Jacob de reojo. ¿Había tensión aquí o eran solo ideas mías? Giré mi cabeza y Jane se encontraba todavía de pie al lado de la puerta, mirándonos de hito en hito, con las mejillas sonrojadas y a punto de estallar. Entrecerré los ojos. Aquí definitivamente ocurría algo.

– Uhmm, gracias Jane. Ya te puedes retirar – Dije amablemente, para que no pensara que la estaba echando. Bueno, por lo menos no de malas maneras.

– S-Si… ¡He! ¡Sí! Ya me retiro – Bajó la cabeza avergonzada y salió de la oficina rápidamente.

– ¿Jake? – Pregunté después de unos minutos de silencio incómodo.

– ¿Quieres salir a conocer la ciudad? – Inquirió volteando su cabeza, prácticamente ignorando mi pregunta. Era tan mal actor pretendiendo ocultar información... Lo observé intensamente esperando una respuesta. Pero él no cedió.

Suspiré.

– ¿A qué hora?

– Yo paso por ti – Caminó hasta mí y me dio un beso en la frente – Iré a una junta con los inversionistas, no sé cuánto se demore, pero espero que no demasiado – Me guiñó el ojo y salió de mi vista. A veces me exasperaba que fuese así de hermético conmigo. Algo pasaba entre Jane y Jacob, pero de todas formas, no era mi asunto.

Mantuve mi cabeza ocupada el resto de la tarde, concentrando mi atención en el plano de la recepción. Mi mano trazó líneas y líneas dándole forma a las esquinas y a la pared de agua ubicada detrás del muro de mármol negro. Este sería por mucho uno de mis mejores trabajos. Aquí no se escatimarían gastos para crear semejante obra de arte contemporáneo.

Cuando estuvo lista la primera sección de la recepción, se los hice llegar a Philips para que los viera. Después abrí los planos del segundo piso para comenzar a analizar las posibilidades. Era un sector abierto, dividido por un largo pasillo. Pero antes de empezar a visualizar el lugar, necesitaba saber para qué iba ser utilizado.

Levanté el teléfono y me comuniqué con Jane, para que me transfiriera a la oficina de Philips.

– El señor Philips ya se ha ido para su casa – Me sorprendí al ver la hora en mi teléfono móvil. Eran las siete de la noche.

– ¿Por qué no te has ido todavía Jane?

– Soy la última en irse señorita, porque tengo que rotular los planos del día y hacer el informe a la junta directiva sobre los avances realizados – Se escuchó cansada. Me dio pesar porque en verdad le tocaba duro. Aparte de lidiar conmigo y mis pedidos, también debía encargarse de todo al final del día.

– Haces un espléndido trabajo.

– Gracias señorita. Disculpe un segundo, está entrando una llamada –

– Claro, no te interrumpo más – colgué la línea y me senté en la cómoda silla de cuero. Suspiré de cansancio físico y mental, todo el día imaginando y recreando mil espacios hasta encontrar el perfecto y más adecuado para el edificio, no era tarea fácil. Mucho menos lo era llevarlo a la realidad mediante los planos.

Edward siempre nos decía que nuestro trabajo era netamente imaginativo. Dios ¿Algún día podría sacármelo de la cabeza?

¡No podía simplemente olvidar que existía!

Me puse en pie exasperada. Abrí la ventana detrás del escritorio y la brisa fría, helada, ingresó a la oficina acompañada de una ráfaga de copos de nieve. A pesar del frío asomé mi cabeza para respirar aire puro. No había nada mejor que esto. Ninguna estrella cubría el cielo, había demasiadas nubes tapándolas.

– Si…– Cerré los por un segundo antes mirar hacia abajo, en las calles. La ciudad de Nueva York era increíblemente activa, a pesar de clima, las personas se movilizaban en una sola multitud yendo y viniendo en todas direcciones. Parecía que no les afectaban los grados menos en el ambiente.

Yo a penas y podía mantener mi calor corporal.

El teléfono sonó sobresaltándome. Últimamente me sucedía con frecuencia – Dios… – Cerré la ventana y levante la bocina.

– ¿Hola?

– Señorita Bella, tiene una llamada en la línea dos, desde la ciudad de Seattle – Parpadeé varias veces. Extrañada y con un mal presentimiento – ¿Señorita? –

– Pásamela – Respondí angustiada.

– Como diga.

Se escuchó el habitual sonido de espera, una melodía tintineante. Pero luego no se escuchó más, de seguro Jane había conectado las líneas.

Tomé una respiración forzada.

– ¿Hola? – Inquirí firmemente, a pesar de mis crecientes nervios. No hubo respuesta inmediata. Solo la respiración de alguien. Pesada e intranquila. La mano que sostenía el teléfono me comenzó a transpirar.

– No eres la primera, Isabella Swan – Contuve el aliento al escuchar su voz aterciopelada. Casi caí al suelo, de no ser por el escritorio, estaría de rodillas sobre la alfombra. ¿Por… Cómo había conseguido…? Pero antes de poder analizar sus palabras, él continuó hablando.

– ¿Te crees tan importante en mi vida? – Dejó salir una risa austera y burlona, aplastándome con su frialdad. Los pedazos de mi corazón volvieron a crujir bajo sus palabras. La mandíbula me tembló, pero aun así me esforcé por contestar.

– N-nunca lo creí así, señor. Yo solo f-fui su empleada, nada más– Traté, con todo mi corazón, que no escuchara la debilidad en mi voz. Lo que menos deseaba era parecer inferior – U-usted no tiene ningún derecho a llamarme –

– Lo tengo, Isabella. Lo tengo desde el mismo instante en el que te llevaste mis clientes – Respondió con un cambio abrupto en la voz. Más brutal y cruel. Apreté el teléfono, enterrando mis uñas en el material.

– Pero yo no…

– Cállate – Me gritó. Los ojos se me aguaron enseguida. Nunca, en ninguna ocasión me había gritado así. El desprecio fue palpable, tanto como una bofetada.

– Escúchame bien, Isabella. Tengo los medios necesarios para aplastarte como una cucaracha, a ti y a ese estúpido chucho – Para ese momento, ya me encontraba respirando superficialmente, muy cerca del desmayo. Las lágrimas se agolparon sin piedad, irritándome los ojos. ¿Siempre había sido así de cruel?

¿Cómo me había metido con un ser tan endemoniado como él?

– No serías capaz – Lo reté con la voz ronca, debido al llanto que no dejaba salir. Solo eran amenazas ¿Verdad?

– Tengo mucha influencia en el medio, más de la que crees – Dejó la frase en el aire sugestivamente, seguro de sí mismo y de sus alcances. Me mordí el labio asustada. La familia de Edward, los Cullen, tenían muchas amistades por todo el mundo, relaciones de años que han trascendido generaciones.

No, estábamos muy lejos. Él no podía hacer nada. No se atrevería a atentar en contra de nosotros ¿Qué locuras estoy pensando? Edward podía ser frío en todo lo referente al trabajo, calculador y hasta desalmado, pero ¿Llegar a eso?

– Te voy a denunciar – Amenacé seriamente, alcanzando mi teléfono móvil del escritorio. No iba a permitir este a tropello. Por más miedo que sintiera, no podía permitir que me acosara de esta forma. Tampoco podía exponer a Jacob por mi culpa.

– Pierdes el tiempo. Ya está hecho – Tan pronto como terminó la frase, Jacob apareció por la puerta. Me tomó varios segundos darme cuenta de lo desencajado y pálido que lucía.

– ¿Jacob? ¿Qué sucede? – Apreté el teléfono con todas mis fuerzas. Él no dijo nada, solo se quedó de pie, mirándome tristemente ¿Qué había sucedido aquí?

La risa ronca de Edward me hizo arrugar el ceño. Aún mantenía el teléfono sobre mi oído.

– Ya ves Isabella. Nadie se mete con lo que es mío. Recuérdalo para la próxima – Me dio tanta rabia que estrellé la bocina contra la base sin contemplaciones.

Me acerqué a Jacob. La felicidad que siempre hacía parte de él, ya no se encontraba en su mirada.

– Cuéntame Jacob, por favor…– Mi mano tocó su mejilla, y la acaricié suavemente, necesitaba respuestas. Se apoyó contra la palma de mi mano y cerró los ojos.

– Tres inversionistas se han retirado de la empresa – Murmuró, pero lo escuché perfectamente – Se han declarado en bancarrota. Y ahora no contamos con el dinero suficiente para finiquitar las obras – ¡No! Esto no podía ser. Todo marchaba sobre ruedas hasta hace unas horas.

– Jacob, pero algo puedes hacer, tal vez un préstamo con el banco o conseguir nuevos inversionistas – Traté de buscar ideas, pero él no me respondía a nada. Abrió los ojos y me miró con el ceño fruncido.

– Eso tomaría semanas – Respondió sin ánimos, como si estuviese resignado a lo peor.

¿Esto fue obra de Edward? Obligar a los inversionistas a retirarse de la empresa, era despiadado incluso tratándose de Edward. Mi cuerpo tembló con la posibilidad.

Dios… ¿Era esta su manera de evitar ser el segundo en el mercado? ¿Por eso? ¿Para evitar que CullenHaleLTDA fuese desbancado del primer lugar?

– Debe haber algo que podamos hacer – Insistí agarrando su rostro entre mis manos. Él me miró y supe que se encontraba extremadamente agotado. Se le notaba en los ojos negros apagados lo mucho que esto lo afectaba. Quizás él ya había visto las posibilidades. Mi agarre se aflojó y lentamente lo deje ir. Me sentí tan mal. Porque esto era mi culpa, por haber aceptado las ofertas de esos clientes y pensar que Edward no haría nada al respecto.

– Jacob… – El nudo en la garganta no me dejó hablar. Lucía tan abatido.

– Será mejor que nos vayamos a casa – Me pidió suavemente. Lo miré y asentí, porque no podía llevarle la contraria en nada, menos ahora.

Agarré mi bolso y salimos de la oficina. Afuera Jane se encontraba sentada frente a su escritorio, escribiendo en el portátil. Nos vio salir juntos e hizo una mueca triste. No reparé mucho en ella y me despedí.

Jacob ni la miró.

Tomé su mano y le di un fuerte apretón, para que supiera que estaba con él, pasara lo que pasara.

– Todo va ir bien Jake – Le prometí y me prometí a mí misma que arreglaría esto. No solté su mano en ningún momento. Caminamos hasta el ascensor y pulsé el botón para que subiera. No podía creer que Edward hubiese gestado esta emboscada contra Jacob y contra mí. Había que ser un desgraciado para hacerle tanto daño a alguien, de esta manera tan cobarde. ¡Por qué me seguía sorprendiendo! Este era el modo operandi de Edward. Ocultarse y atacar por la espalda.

Bajamos al parqueadero y caminamos hasta su auto en completo silencio. El mío aun no llegaba, así que Jacob me llevaba a todas partes en el suyo. Presionó el control de la alarma para desbloquearla.

– Conduce tú – Asentí y nos embarcamos en el auto. No hablamos nada mientras avanzábamos por las calles. Jacob miró por la ventanilla todo el recorrido, manteniendo su silencio también en el auto. No lo culpé por abstraerse incluso de mí, todo en lo que había trabajado, con esfuerzo y lágrimas, ahora se derrumbaba sin control. No pude evitar sentirme como una lacra, porque esto era mí culpa, por mí irresponsabilidad, había dejado a mi amigo en la ruina.

Pero no por mucho. Aun no tenía claro que hacer, pero seguramente algo vendría a mi cabeza. Iba a resolver esto como fuese.

Me habló un tiempo después para indicarme por dónde ir, todavía no me familiarizaba con la ciudad y me era fácil perderme entre tantas edificaciones parecidas. Después de eso pasamos treinta minutos en silencio. Tiempo en el que no deje de pensar en Edward y en la atrocidad de la cual era capaz, contar de salirse con la suya.

Suspiré y agarré con fuerza el volante. Miré al frente todo el tiempo, sin desconcentrarme pues las calles estaban atestadas con hielo.

Entramos al conjunto residencial apostado a las afueras del centro de la ciudad, lejos de las oficinas. Contaba con una calle larga, un parque y diez hermosas casas blancas, cinco a cada lado de la calle.

Nueve de las diez casas del conjunto tenían luces y guirnaldas colocadas afuera en las fachadas, cada una más hermosa que la anterior. Todas menos la mía.

– ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – Pregunté cuando parqueé afuera de la penúltima casa, donde vivía Jacob. Negó con la cabeza y salió del auto. Lo seguí afuera, a pesar de su respuesta, quise acompañarlo en todo momento. El frío me hizo arder las mejillas en cuanto me baje, estiré las mangas de mi blusa para conseguir algo de calor pero no sirvió mucho. Activé la alarma del auto y seguí sus pasos por la acera, sin decir nada. Soporté el frío inclemente hasta que llegamos a la entrada de su casa.

– Necesito estar solo Bella – Me dijo y me pidió las llaves de su casa. Se las di, pero antes de que las retirara de mi mano, me acerqué y lo abracé con todo lo que tenía.

– Todo vas a salir bien. Te lo aseguro – Besé el centro de su pecho antes de apartarme. Una sonrisa pequeña se asomó en su rostro al ver mí gesto, lo cual fue suficiente para tranquilizarme.

Me despedí y caminé, más allá por la acera. La última casa de la calle, no tenía luces ni adornos, tampoco tenía cortinas ni muebles. Estaba prácticamente abandonada. Lamentablemente era allí donde vivía yo. Esperaba que el camión de la mudanza, con todas mis pertenencias llegara al finalizar la semana.

Sople mi aliento sobre mis manos frías y luego las froté fuertemente para entrar en calor. Saqué las llaves de mi bolso tan rápido como pude y la introduje en la puerta.

– Entra maldita sea – Chillé peleando con la llave. Iba agarrar una hipotermia por exponerme tanto tiempo al frío.

Apenas entré me sentí mejor, aunque la calefacción se encontraba apagada, la casa se sentía mucho más cálida que afuera. Encendí las luces de la sala y fui directo a la chimenea para encenderla también.

Entré en calor, veinte minutos después. Me acosté sobre el colchón doble, junto a la chimenea, el cual me había prestado Jake para dormir. Me sumergí de nuevo en Edward. Pensé que al dejarlo atrás ya no tendría que lidiar más con él, pero ahora, estando al otro lado del país, todo había sido para peor. Más que cuando vivía en Seattle.

Qué ironía.

Debo admitir que me tomó desprevenida. Nunca esperé que su sed de venganza me atrapara aquí en Nueva York. Debí imaginarme que no se quedaría con las manos cruzadas y que iría por mí desde luego.

Alargué un suspiro y saqué mi teléfono móvil del bolso. Lo sostuve entre las manos, por unos minutos, viéndolo tentativamente y dudando de lo que iba a hacer. Hasta que me decidí.

Si ayudar a Jacob supondría esto, lo haría un millón de veces más. Mi amigo no merecía la puñalada venenosa de Edward. No por mí.

Busqué en las llamadas recibidas y encontré el número que buscaba. Mordí mi labio viendo los números en la pantalla, la fecha y los minutos que hablamos. No fueron más de tres minutos los que conversamos, aunque a mí me pareció una eternidad.

Presioné el botón para marcar. Solo tardó dos tonos para que atendiera.

– ¿Bella? ¡Por Dios! ¿¡Eres tú!? – Me mordí la lengua, para controlarme. No contesté hasta que me sentí más tranquila. Tenía un par de cosas que decirle, pero ahora no era el mejor momento.

– Necesito que me hagas un favor – Conteste tajante, sin perder el tiempo.

– Pero ¿Cómo estás? Waoo no creí que–

– Alice, necesito que me hagas un favor – Le corté, sin escucharla realmente. Solo quería que hiciera lo que necesitaba, estaban de más sus hipocresías.

– E-está bien Bella – Me respondió resignada, sin el tinte efusivo con el que siempre hablaba. Cosa que me alegró.

– Necesito que le digas a Edward que me llame, ya tienes mi número – Colgué sin esperar su respuesta. Solo esperaba que le diera el recado a Edward lo más pronto posible.

Ahora lo único que podía hacer era esperar su llamada, iba a ser una espera desquiciante si es que lo hacía, pero esperaba que Edward devolviese la llamada en algún momento. Conociéndolo, me torturaría hasta volverme loca de impaciencia.

Dejé el teléfono a un lado, en el piso, y estiré mi cuerpo sobre el colchón sin molestarme en quitarme la ropa, con tanto frío no era buena idea, podía coger una neumonía si dormía desnuda, tal y como lo hacía en Seattle. El clima de allá era un poco más llevadero.

Me quedé esperando la llamada de Edward por más de una hora. Mis ojos comenzaron a sentirse pesados a medida que transcurría el tiempo. Todo lo que había sucedido en el día, el trabajo, la llamada, los problemas con los inversionistas… todo empezó a traer sus consecuencias para mi cuerpo. Sin mencionar la ansiedad, el nerviosismo que me provocaba la espera, de solo saber que hablaría de nuevo con Edward en cualquier momento se me aceleraba el corazón. Mierda, aun no sabía bien que iba a decirle, pero esperaba que él estuviese abierto a alguna posibilidad de arreglar el problema.

_Todavía sigues siendo una ingenua._

Se realista Bella, el hombre es un ogro sin sentimientos. Si quiere pulverizarnos, lo hará. Y listo.

Tragué el nudo en la garganta. El pensamiento me dejó todavía más nerviosa.

En este momento no me servía nada pensar así. Ya estaba más que claro que no sería fácil dialogar un acuerdo, pero no perdía nada con intentar solucionarlo, de algún modo.

Cerré los ojos.

El Edward del que me enamoré, era un hombre que aparentaba convicciones muy marcadas, pasional en todo lo que hacía y contradictorio en su forma de actuar y de ver el mundo. Así era con todos en el trabajo, Edward no mostraba debilidades ni dudas, incluso en el sexo era un dominante excesivo. Manteniendo siempre la delantera.

Pero a pesar de mostrarse con una armadura inquebrantable, de hombre invencible e infinitamente poderoso, capaz de derrotar a cualquier adversario que se le opusiera en sus deseos; sus ojos verdes no me podían mentir por mucho que lo intentara, aunque su boca dijese todo lo contrario a lo que veía en sus esmeraldas. Eso era lo que más le molestaba de mí; el que pudiese ver a través de su frialdad, lo que verdaderamente sentía, cuando estaba conmigo.

Por eso creí que podía ser diferente, que tras esa mascara de insensibilidad, vivía un hombre diferente, compasivo y hasta tierno.

Resoplé.

Soy una masoquista. Debería dejar de adjuntarle tanto adorno a la verdad. Porque la realidad es que Edward me hizo sufrir. Como nadie en el mundo. Así que poco importaba lo que vi o no en él.

La paciencia se me estaba agotando. Con cada segundo que pasaba más me convencía de que Edward era un maldito egocentrista. De seguro estaba disfrutando de mi angustia.

Abrí los ojos y alcancé el teléfono móvil. Ya eran pasadas las tres de la mañana. Genial, entonces en Seattle debían ser las diez de la mañana, aproximadamente.

– Me estas colmando la paciencia… – Susurré a mitad de un bostezo.

Cerré los ojos de nuevo y esta vez, caí rendida en un sueño profundo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me desperté súbitamente nerviosa. Me senté de golpe sobre el colchón, aun desubicada y con los ojos perezosos, busqué el teléfono. Estiré mis manos por toda la superficie plana hasta que lo encontré al otro lado de donde me encontraba. No había ninguna llamada perdida. Exhalé el aire de mis pulmones más tranquila. El cansancio pudo más que mi energía y había caído profundamente, olvidándome por completo de Edward. Miré por la ventana, apenas se veía un haz de luz a través de ella, debían ser las seis de la mañana.

Me puse en pie y fui al baño. Necesitaba lavarme la cara con abundante agua.

Cuando salía del baño, más relajada y dispuesta a esperar, escuché el teléfono sonando. Me quedé paralizada por un momento, pensando en que le diría a Edward para que cambiara de opinión y dejara a BlackCorp en paz. En toda la noche ninguna idea había venido a mí, y definitivamente, en estos pocos segundos nada se me ocurriría.

Tome aire.

Debía haber algo con que negociar… solo tenía que descubrir qué.

Agarré el teléfono un poco aturdida, y pulse el botón verde para contestar la llamada.

– Edward – Musité agarrando mejor el móvil. Algo en mi estómago se subió hasta mi garganta.

– Bella, soy Alice – Me quedé estática al escucharla. Rodeé los ojos. Estuve a punto de tener una crisis nerviosa pensando que se trataba de Edward.

– ¿P-Por qué me estás llamando tú? Estoy esperando la llamada de Edward, deja de molestar.

– ¡Espera! No cuelgues – Gritó en mi oído – Hablé con Edward, pero se ha negado rotundamente a llamarte – Parpadeé, me vi obligada a sentarme sobre el colchón. Él no quería hablar conmigo. Entonces no había ninguna posibilidad de arreglar lo que nos había hecho. Dios, esto no podía ser. Mi mejor amigo se iba a ir a la ruina y yo no podía hacer nada para ayudarle.

El mundo se me vino encima. ¿Cómo le diría a Jake…?

– Edward no quiere hablar contigo por teléfono. Él quiere que vengas a Seattle, y hables con él personalmente – Soltó tentativamente.

¿Edward no quería hablar conmigo por teléfono? ¡Pero si me había amenazado! ¡Por teléfono! Ahora resultaba que ya no quería hacerlo. Cínico de porquería.

Maldito idiota. Lo sabía. Sabía que algo había detrás de esto.

– ¿Qué?

– Es lo que me dijo – Dijo nerviosamente – Lo siento Bella – Sino fuera porque estaba segura de que Alice y Edward se estaban confabulando en mi contra, le habría aceptado sus disculpas.

– Deja de fingir que te importa. Se perfectamente que tú estás al tanto de lo que está sucediendo. Así que no me vengas con esas –

– Estas equivocada Bella, no sé qué está sucediendo entre ustedes dos ahora. Yo solo quise ayudarte. – Tomó aire audiblemente – Pero parece que nada es suficiente – Susurró y casi le creo.

– Después de lo que me hiciste, nada lo será – Rebatí con ira. No tenía tiempo para esto ahorita. Pero no estaba de más dejarle claro que no se hiciera a ilusiones, mi relación con ella estaba más que muerta.

Nos quedamos en silencio. No me decidía a cortar la conversación y ella tampoco.

La escuché suspirar – No sabes cuánto lo siento.

Y esa fue mi señal para cortar la llamada.

Lancé el aparato al otro lado de la sala, estrellándolo contra la pared. Sentí el infierno bullendo de mi interior ¡Qué fuera a Seattle! ¿Cómo se le ocurre? ¡Estoy del otro lado del país, idiota! No a la vuelta de la esquina. Llegar allá me tomaría horas.

– ¡Te odio Edward Cullen!

Caminé en círculos, intentado encontrar otra salida. No quería regresar a Seattle, porque ese era territorio de Edward y me sentiría demasiado intimidada sin la compañía de Jacob. Pero carajos, no creía tener más opciones.

No podía ser que estuviese considerando regresar a Seattle… después de todo lo que había vivido en esa ciudad, de tanto luchar por salir de allí, ahora resultaba que era la única opción que me quedaba. Regresar allí…

Mi cuerpo tembló de solo recordar la pesadilla en la que me había metido por amar a Edward.

Pero tampoco podía dejar que Jacob sufriera por una batalla que era enteramente mía. Él no merecía pasar por esto. Y por mi insensatez había puesto en grave peligro a su empresa.

Debía corresponderle en algo y si volver allí, significaba salvar a BlackCorp, pues lo haría.

De todas formas iría allá solo a hablar con Edward, y convencerlo de que dejara a Jacob afuera de nuestros problemas. Y luego si tenía suerte, regresaría a Nueva York para continuar con mi vida. Sí, eso era. Solo iría de paso para arreglar un acuerdo.

Solo esperaba que Edward pensara algo similar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cogí mi maleta de la cinta transportadora, y me dirigí hacía la salida. Mientras caminaba, vi de reojo a la niña rubia de unos ocho años de edad, haciendo una monumental pataleta en el piso. Casi me dieron ganas de ir a por ella y estremecerla con todas mis fuerzas. Y no era que fuese una mujer violenta, mucho menos tratándose de niños, pero esa niña malcriada había estado gritando a todo pulmón durante las tres primeras horas del viaje. Para colmo, la habían ubicado diagonal a mi puesto, por lo que fui testigo de toda su algarabía y sus muecas asquerosas por casi la mitad del vuelo. Ahora, como si ya no nos hubiese mortificado a todos sobre las nubes, también lo estaba haciendo en la tierra.

– ¡Quiero un helado! – Grito, y volvió a revolcarse sobre la alfombra del recinto, llorando sin soltar una sola lágrima. Me compadecía de su mamá, la pobre mujer no dejaba de disculparse con la mirada mientras intentaba contener a su hija.

Había pasado seis horas y media en un avión comercial, soportando los chillidos de esa niña.

El único vuelo que había para ese mismo día en la mañana, partía a las diez de la mañana. No tuve más opción que embarcarme en un avión repleto y para terminar, con el peor puesto. Suspiré, pero por fin había llegado a Seattle, a las diez y media de la noche, por la diferencia de horarios.

Arrastré la maleta con una mano, mientras cargaba mi bolso con la otra. Varias personas se me acercaron, eran los que se encaraban de llevar el equipaje hasta la salida del aeropuerto.

– Yo puedo sola, gracias – Les dije y salí a las afueras, para ver si conseguía un taxi que me llevara a algún hotel cercano. Me sonrieron amablemente y abordaron a la siguiente persona detrás de mí.

Sin embargo, había mucha gente esperando en la línea.

Caminé más allá para ver si lograba alcanzar alguno antes que los demás.

Me tropecé con alguien mientras me alejaba de la fila interminable, las personas no dejaban de gritarse entre ellas, peleando por su turno.

– Lo siento – Dije al desconocido, mientras me urgía a salir del nudo de gente encolerizada.

Cuando logré salir, varios taxis se parquearon frente mío. Gracias a Dios.

Caminé rápidamente hasta uno de ellos, pero algo me detuvo.

Un cosquilleo familiar me hizo tropezar con el muro de la cera. De inmediato dos manos aparecieron de la nada, sujetándome con fuerza evitando me caída.

– Gracias – Murmuré antes voltearme. El hombre frente a mí, me cortó la respiración.

Estaba vestido con un traje negro elegante y sofisticado. Pero eso no era lo que me sorprendía, lo que me tomó por sorpresa fue su sonrisa ladeada y sus ojos verdes, grisosos viéndome como una creatura idílica. Abrí la boca, para insultarlo. Esa fue mi primera reacción. Quería decirle todo lo que me había tragado entero por su culpa y sus estrategias cobardes.

Sus manos aun me sujetaban, cuando se acercó más. Las quejas murieron en mi garganta, tan rápidamente como perdía la razón.

– ¿Qué haces? Suéltame – Susurré sin convicción, porque estaba demasiado sorprendida e impactada por su presencia, ¿Cómo sabía que mi vuelo llegaría a esta hora? ¿Por qué se encontraba aquí? Y peor aún ¿Por qué no lo empujaba de una vez por todas?

Su olor me revolvió los pensamientos.

Y cuando pensaba que nada tenía sentido, y que ya nada me tomaría por sorpresa.

Edward me jaló entre sus brazos, haciendo que me estrellera de lleno contra sus pectorales definidos bajo la ropa, para abrazarme con fuerza, dificultándome la respiración. Encarcelándome en su calor.

– Bienvenida a casa, mi Isabella – Susurró en mi oído, tan suavemente, que las piernas me temblaron como gelatina.

¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

* * *

**Continuara…**

**¿Será parte de su estrategia? O ¿Ha perdido la razón?**

**Chicas y chicos! GRACIAS INMENSAS**

**Muchas gracias! De verdad no sé qué más decirles para agradecerles el apoyo que he recibido.**

**Bueno, Bella ha regresado a Seattle, lugar de sus pesadillas.**

**Y Edward no desaprovechará esta oportunidad. ¿Qué trama Edward?**

**:o nos vemos las próxima semana, chao.**

**Att: Beautiful Sound´s**


	4. ¿How long must you pay for it?

Sumary: –Estoy harta de las relaciones serias –Murmuré adormecida –¿Bueno… entonces qué te parecería tener sexo libre, sin ataduras? –Me susurró sugestivamente en el oído – Umm esa sería una excelente propuesta, sino fueras un jefe tan recorrido y amargado–

Bella es una diseñadora gráfica que se encuentra cansada de las relaciones fallidas, pero no tanto como lo está de su jefe mujeriego y amargado. Pero todo eso está por cambiar, cuando en una noche de tragos, Edward le propone tener una relación sin compromisos, libre y abierta. ¿Podrá Bella sobrellevar esa clase de relación? Sexo, pasión y celos, una carga demasiado poderosa.

Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia.

_No tengo perdon de Dios ni de ustedes, ni mío por haberme alejado tanto de mi historia, pero aun así, les dejo este capi, el más extenso que he escrito en toda mi vida. Solo para ustedes._

* * *

**In my place, in my place** – En mi lugar, en mi lugar

**Were lines that I couldn't change **– Eran lineas que no podia cambiar

**I was lost** – Yo estaba perdido

**.**

**I was lost, I was lost** – Yo estaba perdido, yo estaba perdido

**Crossed lines I shouldn't have crossed** – Crucé lineas que no debí haber cruzado

**I was lost** – Yo estaba perdido.

* * *

_**Free Land**_

_By_

_Beautiful Sound´s_

* * *

**.**

_**¿How long must you pay for it?**_

**.**

Los brazos fuertes de Edward me apretaron contra su cuerpo, desvaneciendo cualquier distancia posible entre nosotros. Fue tan sorpresivo e inesperado su movimiento que ni siquiera pude pensar claramente en lo que estaba sucediendo. Simplemente pase de estar petrificada por su aparición, a estar enredada entre los abrazos de la persona menos pensada.

– Bienvenida a casa, mi Isabella – Susurró en mi oído, tan suavemente, que las piernas me temblaron como gelatina. Casi, solo casi, me sujeté de su traje. Gracias al cielo interrumpí el impulso a tiempo. _¿En qué demonios pensaba?_

¿Qué estaba sucediendo aquí?

Estaba… abrumada, superada por completo. Me sentía como si estuviese viviendo una experiencia extrasensorial… en medio de una dimensión desconocida, menos fría y más agradable que la real, pero a la vez demasiado distorsionada para fiarme de ella. Mi corazón latía a una frecuencia desquiciante y asincrónica, debido a la sorpresa más que por lo que me sucedía.

Me pregunté internamente si estaba perdiendo la razón; o sí sería que al fin las interminables horas de llanto e insomnio me estaban jugando una mala pasada, haciéndome percibir su calor, su presencia… umm su cuerpo…

Mi cabeza dio vueltas, mareándome de golpe. No podía creer que estuviese sucediendo, no… yo… era un sueño hecho realidad… pero un sueño más bien lejano, macabro, vencido por la claridad. No niego haber soñado alguna vez, deseado con toda mi alma que Edward me besara y me abrazara de esta manera, que me arrullara entre sus brazos y me dijera 'te quiero' sin vacilación… pero a diferencia de lo genial que pensé que sería ser tomada entre sus brazos fuertes, en la realidad solo me llenaba de confusión y miedo más que cualquier otra cosa.

Porque Edward me estaba abrazando. Y era escalofriante de solo pensar en lo mucho que el odiaba las muestras de cariño. Me lo había dicho un centenar de veces… el odiaba, le repugnaba, el contacto físico. Solo con su familia era más tolerante con la idea de tocar por cariño, por educación y compromiso, más no porque le naciera hacerlo. Para las demás, con las mujeres con las que se acostaba como desgraciadamente lo fui yo, solo era cuestión de sexo, nada de palabras, ni abrazos ni caricias…

Pero entonces… a pesar de ello…

Me estaba sosteniendo contra su cuerpo, envolviéndome en una cárcel dura y absoluta, impregnada de su esencia varonil. Inspiré profundamente contra su pecho por razones netamente de supervivencia; había estado sosteniendo la respiración por demasiado tiempo y sin darme cuenta; producto de la impresión que suponía tener a Edward tan cerca de mi cuerpo.

Se hizo realmente necesario el oxígeno en mis pulmones con el correr de los segundos. Pero me arrepentí inmediatamente después, incluso preferiría haber muerto de hipoxemia de haberlo sabido. Porque con esa bocanada de aire tan necesaria, el aroma de Edward en su estado más puro, directo desde su pecho, se introdujo en mi sistema como un bloque de cemento, firme, fuerte y aplastante.

Dios… Si este era mi castigo… probablemente ya me encontraba exiliada del infierno. No había manera, en el mundo, que me achacaran un castigo peor… la tentación era para mí, un castigo insuperable, más tratándose de este pedazo de hombre tan apuesto.

Mi sentido del olfato me traicionó al enviarme ondas certeras hasta el cerebro… casi como una explosión de olores…menta, cigarrillos y el olor más delicioso sobre la tierra, el de Edward Cullen, me sometió como una vil masoquista sin objetivos en la vida. Umh…. Saboreé el momento porque jamás me permitiría volver hacerlo de nuevo… ¡Lo juro!

Casi gemí al procesar el poder de su esencia, que deleitaba cada trozo de mi carne, provocando un terrible cosquilleo en mi vientre. Contuve el impulso de pegarme más contra él a tiempo; sin embargo no sabía cuánto más duraría mi autocontrol.

Pero aunque disfrutaba mi momento, uno ya grabado a fuego en lo más recóndito de mi alma, no pude dejar de sospechar.

Algo dentro de mí, me alertó. Era como una alarma sensible al peligro inminente, una que me había salvado un par de veces durante mi vida… el instinto de supervivencia.

Esto no era lo que me esperaba de Edward. Todo lo contrario, en mi mente solo cabían las confrontaciones y la monumental discusión que estallaría entre nosotros dos cuando arribara a su oficina el día de mañana. Pero no esto. Estaba preparada para recibir sus insultos y por demás calumnias, hasta había hecho una lista enorme sobre las razones por las cuales debía dejar en paz a BlackCorp en caso de que me las exigiera. De todas formas, planeaba abordarlo en su oficina para discutir sobre el tema, exponerle alguna clase de negociación entre las dos empresas y poder solucionar el lío en el que había metido a Jake.

– ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? – Inquirí en voz baja, no tanto para saber la razón de su comportamiento, sino más bien con la intención de hacerlo reaccionar de una vez por todas y que me dejara ir libre. Necesitaba un polo a tierra de manera urgente, para alejarme de la terrible tentación… y de este malestar ciego que embotaba mis sentidos.

Edward estaba fuera de lugar.

Pero muy dentro de mí, sabía que no tenía la fuerza ni el orgullo necesario para empujarlo y alejarlo de mi cuerpo. No era tan fuerte después de todo… pensé con ironía. Tano que me jacte… uff, a estas alturas no lo podía poner en duda, Edward maldito Cullen, era mi puto talón de Aquiles. Mi punto de quiebre, el pedazo más frágil de mi cuerpo.

Había decidido ser una mujer fuerte, valiente, pero ahora no me sentía como nada de eso, todo lo contrario…¿Cómo es que lograba desestabilizarme tan fácilmente?

Cerré los ojos, sintiéndome avergonzada por no poder controlar el contundente calor que palpitaba en mi pecho. Me sentí incapaz de luchar por mí misma.

Edward se encorvó un poco contra mí. Enseguida noté su aliento salir apacible de su boca, rozándome cerca de mi oído. Exhaló el aire y sus labios se deslizaron superficialmente sobre el lóbulo de mi oreja. Contuve el estremecimiento a tiempo, antes de que él se diese cuenta de mi estado tan pobre y vulnerable. Pero estaba casi segura de que Edward sabía de las reacciones devastadoras que producía en mí, su cercanía.

– Eso es porque me alegro mucho de verte – Abrí los ojos y despegué mi rostro de su pecho para intentar mirarle directo a los suyos. Sinceramente no sabía que esperar de Edward. Temía que me apuñalara en cualquier segundo, el miedo y la alerta aun palpitaban con fuerza en la parte trasera de mi cabeza advirtiéndome, cosa que ya había sucedido antes. Lo menos que deseaba era avivar aún más el dolor adormecido, que cargaba sobre la espalda cada día desde que descubrí el amor que sentía por él.

_Si se lo permites, de seguro te destruirá._

Me hice un poco hacía atrás, y Edward me lo permitió dejando un poco de espacio entre los dos pero sin soltarme del todo, de modo que pude ver su rostro masculino y hermoso desde muy cerca. ¡Tenía que ser un jodido monumento de la hermosura! Sus cejas pobladas y cobrizas se encontraban fruncidas, realzando unas pequeñas arruguitas en su frente; sus ojos verdes lucían opacos y fijos también sobre los míos. No pude leer nada en ellos a pesar de querer saber lo que albergaban, solamente vi preocupación y cansancio.

– No puedo decir lo mismo de ti. Mi mejor amigo va a perderlo todo a causa tuya ¿Ya lo olvidaste? – Le recriminé, aunque por un momento me dejé llevar por las ganas que tenía de abrazarlo, para bien o para mal, esta era una oportunidad que nunca más volvería. Necesitaba concentrarme en lo que había venido a hacer, no podía fallarle a Jake de esa manera, y mucho menos podía caer a los pies de Edward después de todo lo que me hizo hace tan poco tiempo.

Su ceño se profundizo mucho más; evidenciando su malestar, apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Casi pude escuchar sus dientes rechinando horriblemente de la ira.

En ese momento, quise huir de su abrazo. Edward tenía actitudes demasiado impredecibles y no podía prever sus reacciones por más que lo intentara. Traté de separarme por primera vez de él, pero Edward me lo impidió sosteniéndome firmemente de la cintura, con más fuerza de la necesaria.

– No lo he olvidado Isabella, y para que te quede bien claro, ese chucho se lo tiene bien merecido – Sonrió con arrogancia como si tuviese la verdad absoluta entre sus manos. Agh…Tan propio de él. Señor arrogante, seguro de sí mismo y tan hermoso como ningún otro hombre. Oh, y lo peor de todo, él muy condenado lo sabía de antemano… ¡Céntrate Bella! Moví mi cabeza apartando esos… verdaderos pero muy inadecuados pensamientos.

– ¡Él no te ha hecho nada! – Siseé revolviéndome en su feroz agarre, sin obtener resultados.

– ¡Claro que sí! – Rugió, gritando excesivamente fuerte. Me miró con odio y luego de un momento, suspiró audiblemente envolviéndome también con su aliento, tensionando su postura – Será mejor que te comportes, no quiero una escena delante de tanta gente – Siseó entre dientes, sin apartar su mirada airada. Parpadeé sin saber de qué hablaba, giré a ver a nuestro alrededor.

Varias personas que hacían la fila para tomar un taxi nos miraban fijamente. Qué vergüenza… Dios… todos nos miraban como si fuéramos el acto principal de un circo. Volví mi mirada hacía Edward, con la rabia bullendo incontrolablemente en mi interior. Ese… maldito hombre había estado al tanto de nuestra audiencia y no había dicho nada. Pero ¿Por qué había esperado hasta ahora para decirme? ¿Lo había hecho a propósito?

¿Es idiota o se hace?

– Quítame las manos de encima – Apreté las manos en puños, lista para cualquier cosa, incluso, golpearle en los genitales.

Sentía tanta ira, ¡Odiaba llamar la atención!

Y lo peor de todo es que Edward había arruinado el momento completamente, ni siquiera sabía bien porque, pero me sentí profundamente decepcionada. Quizás porque había caído redondita en las garras de Edward o simplemente por haberme hecho participe de un horrendo espectáculo. No podía ni imaginar lo que esa gente estaría pensando de mí.

– No es necesario que me lo digas dos veces – Respondió altanero, alejando por completo las manos de mi cuerpo, dando un paso hacia atrás. A veces podía comportarse como un crío sin modales.

La brisa de repente golpeo mi cuerpo, y aunque no era tan fría como lo era en Nueva York, era molesta porque desordenaba mi cabello en varias direcciones.

Parecía que de la nada, todo se ajustara de nuevo a la realidad. Edward ignoró mi presencia mientras observaba la moqueta, sin prestar atención a mi creciente mal humor. Genial, era lo mejor que podía pasar, volver a ser un punto inexistente en la vida de Edward Cullen es algo a lo que estoy enteramente acostumbrada. No dolía, pero sí aruñaba. Un sentimiento de impotencia que me conocía a la perfección, me recorrió por completo. Para fortuna mía, me hizo entender que nada había realmente cambiado.

Después de unos minutos esperando que alguna palabra saliera de su boca, me cansé de estar de pie, soportando las miradas ajenas de nuestros espectadores.

– No sé qué estaba pasando por tu cabeza – _Ni me interesa_ – Cuando viniste hasta aquí… pero, no fue una buena idea – No dijo nada, a duras penas alzo la mirada por un mínimo momento antes de bajarla de nuevo. Era extraño verlo así, como si por primera vez no tuviese ninguna respuesta indicada y dudara de repente. Por un instante pensé, que algo iba tremendamente mal con él. Su forma de actuar… parado allí con las manos en los bolsillos y fijando su mirada en la nada, sin tener una palabra sarcástica o ingeniosa que decirme, me hacía pensar que algo no estaba bien con él.

Mordí mi labio. Si Edward tenía problemas, no era de mi incumbencia.

Suspiré llamando por fin su atención. Tomé la manija de mi maleta y di media vuelta para irme. Por mi bienestar debía mantener una distancia prudente con él, y con suerte, olvidar ese… extraño abrazo, episodio paranormal de mi mente. Lo último que deseaba era introducir ilusiones frágiles en la ecuación. Necesitaba tener los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra para enfrentarlo el día de mañana, o más bien, dentro de unas horas, Demonios, el cansancio comenzaba a hacer estragos.

– ¿A dónde piensas que vas? – Me arrebató la maleta, lo cual me hizo enfurecer. Elevó una ceja cobriza en mi dirección, amenazándome sin palabras. ¡¿Quién mierdas se creía?!

– ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡Suelta mi maleta! – Aunque la jalé hacía mí, Edward no la dejó ir – Edward…–

– ¿De verdad piensas que conseguirás un taxi a estas alturas de la noche? Es la una de la mañana, Isabella – No me pasó desapercibido, ese tonito burlón que utilizó. Demonios… era exasperante. ¿En verdad estaba colada por este tipo? Entrecerré los ojos en su dirección, pero ni si quiera se inmutó, aparte de poner su patentada, cara de poker ilegible, no hizo nada más. Gilipollas…

Si era tan tarde…

Bueno, pero de todas formas ¿Eso que le importaba a él? es decir, había vivido casi toda mi vida en esta ciudad, la conocía al derecho y al revés. Podía arreglármelas sola como siempre lo había hecho. No era su condenado asunto.

– Puedo esperar. No me importa – Proteste agarrando la manija de nuevo, sin dejar de mirarlo cortadamente. Ladeó su rostro, sonriendo un poco, pero a leguas se le notaba la diversión brillando en sus orbes.

– Deja de lloriquear como nena y escúchame. Yo mismo te voy a llevar, por algo vine hasta aquí ¿No? – Abrí la boca tanto como mis ojos, enormemente. Sí, Edward de verdad había venido a recibirme al aeropuerto, entonces… ¿No había sido casualidad después de todo?

_Es obvio que el hombre vino a por ti, tonta Bella. ¿Por qué más estaría aquí de no ser así? ¿Para ver los aviones quizás?_

Claro que no.

– ¿Por qué? – Pregunte en vez de agradecerle, cuando solté indecisa mi agarre de la maleta en discordia. Edward no era ese tipo de persona, ni siquiera con su propia familia. Él era más bien el tipo de persona que llamaba a cualquier empleado para hacer estas tareas… no por él mismo.

Era doblemente extraño si analizaba el origen incierto de su forma de actuar.

Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a mí pregunta – Tenemos asuntos pendientes que conversar– Y como si nada, empezó a caminar. Quedé por un momento, fuera de mi misma. Casi como si me hubiese noqueado de la impresión. Parpadeé y me di cuenta que ya iba unos pasos bien alejado de mí posición.

Reaccioné como pude, tal vez por las personas en la fila que no apartaban la mirada, o simplemente por el garbo sinuoso de Edward al caminar. Definitivamente la segunda.

– P-Pero… esa no es una respuesta. Podíamos vernos mañana o cualquier otro día – Lo seguí por el sendero iluminado, detrás de nosotros, mientras él arrastraba mi maleta sin problemas.

– ¿Es que no quieres ayudar a tu amigo? – Como iba delante de mí, volteo su cabeza para mirarme. Alzó una ceja escrutadora, con una expresión burlona que pocas veces utilizaba conmigo.

– Cl-claro… ¡Por supuesto que quiero! Para eso vine a enfrentarte – Me planté en mi sitio, enfurecida por la diversión tácita de su mirada la cual empezaba a enfurecerme.

– ¿Enfrentarme? ¿A mí? – Dijo de manera incrédula, sin dejar de mirarme con burla. ¿Qué mierda quería decir con eso? ¡Yo era capaz de eso y mucho más!

– ¡Sí! – Sin poder creerlo, vi muy bien como trataba de aguantar una carcajada – Como lo oyes, cretino. Puedes burlarte todo lo que desees, pero yo vine hasta aquí para enfrentarte cara a cara ¿No era esa tu condición para hablar? O ¿Es que acaso has manipulado a la tonta de Alice para que me mintiera? – Elevé mi barbilla esperando su respuesta, pero esta nunca llegó. Edward contrajo su rostro por unos breves segundos, borrando así cualquier mueca de diversión. Toda diversión se había esfumado de su semblante, de repente; sospeché que por haber metido a Alice en la conversación. Pero necesitaba dejarle claro que no iba a doblegarme y que era muy capaz de hacer un escándalo en CullenHaleLTDA de ser necesario. Tuve las agallas de regresar después… después de todo. Y si Alice realmente me mintió… juro por Dios que no era responsable de lo que le haría.

Ashh… ¿A qué está jugando?

Estaba tan serio y enajenado que me dieron escalofríos de solo verlo. Como alguien sin emociones, muy retorcido.

Me iba a volver loca con sus cambios extraños de humor.

Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro, rompiendo nuestra intensa conexión.

Edward solo me quería distraer…

Sí.

Era eso, no pretendía decirme realmente por qué estaba aquí, viniéndome a buscar, y llevando mi maleta, era casi, como si me hubiese estado vigilando todo el tiempo. ¿De qué otra manera sabría sobre mi vuelo, la hora? Me estremecí de solo pensar…

Estaba claro que solo quería enfurecerme, pero estaba equivocado si pensaba que quedaría con la duda en mi cabeza. Edward se tomó el trabajo de venir por mí, y eso solo me decía que me estaba ocultando información.

Pase por su lado, caminando deprisa. No sabía cuál era su auto, ni donde se hallaba. Pero quería alejarme de él antes de cometer cualquier locura. Estaba a segundos de matarlo y si no me alejaba de él ahora, correría sangre seguramente.

Llegué hasta la entrada del estacionamiento, pero el cuidador de turno no me dejó ingresar.

– Eso te pasa por malcriada – Me dijo sombríamente Edward mientras le mostraba una pequeña tarjeta al cuidador, para identificarse seguramente.

Rodeé los ojos. Se estaba tomando atribuciones demasiado personales conmigo. Él no era ni mi amigo ni nadie cercano. Solo el hombre con el que me acosté por dos meses. Pasado.

Nada más.

Él lo había dejado más que claro.

Caminamos hasta un auto gris plata, al observarlo de cerca me di cuenta asombrada de que se tratara de un volvo no muy ostentoso, teniendo en cuenta lo lujoso de su Cadillac hibrido, el cual usaba para ir a trabajar.

Como lo esperé, Edward no hizo ningún amago de abrirme la puerta de copiloto. Se limitó a lanzar mi maleta, nada cuidadosamente, sobre el asiento trasero del auto para luego embarcarse sin mirarme una sola vez.

Alcé mi barbilla y con toda la dignidad que tenía, me introduje en el auto, cerrando de un portazo la puerta.

Edward me ignoró, encendiendo el motor con un ronroneo suave antes de abandonar el estacionamiento. Al llegar a la salida de este, el cuidador se despidió de Edward como si realmente lo conociera.

No lo culpaba.

Posiblemente era gay.

Mientras avanzábamos por las calles desoladas de Seattle, pude apreciar la media sonrisa que bordeaba sus labios, quizás de orgullo por el automóvil que manejaba, lo cual era extraño si pensaba en lo mucho que detestaba los autos no tan veloces como este. Se veía atractivo; debía aceptar que su sonrisa genuina, era mil veces mejor que la seriedad tosca con la que acostumbraba tratar, sería grandioso que pudiese sonreír más seguido.

Mordí mi labio y me obligué a mirar de nuevo por la ventanilla del auto. Era una total locura pensar así de Edward.

– Tengo una reservación en el Hotel Mónaco – Le informé al detenernos en un semáforo en rojo, pronto entraríamos en la intersección y no le había dicho donde me llevaría. No aparté la vista de la calle, intentando ver si había habido cambios relevantes en la ciudad durante mi ausencia.

O eso podía parecer a simple vista, pero en realidad yo solo intentaba alejar de mi mente cualquier pensamiento que hiciera referencia a la atractiva sonrisa de mi acompañante.

– ¿Me estas invitando a pasar la noche contigo? – Me preguntó capciosamente, utilizando un tono de voz ronco que me alarmó de inmediato. Me pegué a la puerta impactada.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás loco!

Me atraganté con mi propia saliva, provocando que tosiera fuertemente. Mi rostro se encendió en llamas por el esfuerzo, la ira y la vergüenza que sentí.

Lo miré con la intención de decirle que me bajaría del auto, pero fue un tremendo error. Edward estaba inclinado sobre mí, invadiendo mi espacio, respirando demasiado cerca de mi rostro. Mi corazón se aceleró y las manos se me humedecieron de los nervios. No otra vez…

– Estas cruzando la raya – Me enderecé sobre el asiento lo más serena que pude para no evidenciarme, puse mis manos sobre su pecho para empujarlo – Deja de comportarte como un maldito idiota por una vez en tu vida ¡Dios! – ¿Cómo podía decirme eso? Después de todo lo que habíamos pasado. Después de todo lo que había sufrido por seguirle su juego de seducción.

Pero él no se alejó en seguida como yo lo deseaba, se quedó mirando mi perfil sin molestarse en retroceder ni un centímetro, ni por disimular. No lo veía, había apartado la mirada de la intensidad de sus esmeraldas, pero sabía que estaba estudiando mi rostro detenidamente. ¡Dios! Mi corazón iba a estallar en cualquier segundo. ¡Condenado órgano traidor! Iba a delatarme en cualquier momento. Todo mi cuerpo pareció perder el control justo en ese instante.

No sé cuánto tiempo duró su escrutinio, pero de lo que sí estaba segura era que nunca me había sentido tan incómoda como en ese ahora.

Finalmente se alejó, deshaciendo un poco la tensión en mi cuello. Volvió su mirada al frente, como si no hubiese sucedido nada. Y arranco de nuevo calle abajo.

– No deberías maldecir. Se supone que eres una señorita educada – Dijo con vos rígida, mientras apretaba el volante.

– Para de suponer conmigo, porque en realidad Edward, tú no conoces nada sobre mí – Miré hacía otra parte, rogándole al cielo que el hotel emergiera de la tierra justo frente a nosotros por arte de magia, y así poder descansar de los cambios bruscos de Edward. Resoplé resignándome a esperar que terminara mi castigo.

El resto del camino, fue silencio pesado entre nosotros. Pero por lo menos no me había soltado otra de sus 'frases inteligentes'

¿Por qué acepte que me llevara al hotel después de todo? Yo me las habría podido arreglar bien por mí cuenta.

El instinto me dictaba que Edward tramaba algo, que detrás de esa sorpresiva _bienvenida_ había una trampa oculta.

Nadie cambia de la noche a la mañana solo porque sí. Menos lo haría Edward Cullen, siendo la persona más petulante que he conocido durante toda mi vida, no creo que un milagro así sucediera.

Lo miré de reojo una que otra vez, sin que me viera. Debía tener mucho cuidado, y cuidarme las espaldas en todo momento.

Veinte minutos más tarde, nos encontrábamos frente al majestuoso hotel de treinta pisos, ubicado a varios kilómetros del aeropuerto, en el centro de la ciudad. La estructura del exterior se encontraba hecha con ladrillos rojos, lo cual le confería a la edificación un aire victoriano y elegante. Me fascinó la delicadeza de los acabados y como las ventanas del segundo piso estaban bordeadas con yeso blanco.

Afuera había un jardín extenso rodeando toda la propiedad, con luces blancas en el césped, que iluminaban el camino de lado y lado hasta las puertas de vidrio templado. Edward detuvo el auto frente a la entrada, en la cual nos esperaba el ballet parking.

– Voy a ir mañana a tu oficina para hablar sobre la situación de BlackCorp – Sentencié en un tono que no le daba cabida a las réplicas.

– Podemos reunirnos aquí, si lo prefieres – Respondió luego de un momento, con tranquilidad. Casi rodé los ojos. Este hombre era definitivamente bipolar.

– Como quieras – Dije secamente.

Me bajé del auto y saqué la maleta antes de que Edward cerrara su puerta al bajar.

– Ya te puedes ir Edward. No es necesario que me acompañes – Caminó hasta mi metiendo las manos dentro de sus bolsillos con aire de galán; aun cuando le dije que se fuera tranquilo, él insistía en fastidiarme.

Era imposible no detenerse a mirarlo cuando adoptaba esa fachada juvenil y relajada destruye bragas. Un hombre tan atractivo como Edward podía tener a su lado a cualquier mujer que deseara, solo con el tronar de sus dedos. Ninguna mujer podía resistir los encantos masculinos de Edward, ni si quiera yo había logrado escapar de su hechizo.

Yo podía tener algunos atractivos para los hombres como mis ojos verdes o el cabello largo y marrón, pero a pesar de ello, al lado de las mujeres con las que él habitualmente salía, no era más que una simplona de la media, común y corriente. Sin gracia, ni piernas kilométricas que mostrar.

Desde el inicio, supe que no era la única en la lista de amantes de Edward. Además de mí, había dos o tres mujeres más con las que se acostaba regularmente. En ese momento no me importó, por estar cegada con el amor, la pasión y el deseo de tenerlo, así fueran solo por un par de horas a la semana, fui capaz de ignorar el hecho de que Edward solo me usaba, cuando las demás no se encontraban disponibles para él. Pero ahora que miraba hacia atrás, con la experiencia despuntando mi horrible calvario, me dio asco pensar en lo poca cosa que fui al dejarme moldear a su placer.

Recordar eso, me hizo ver la profundidad del daño en mi autoestima. No sería fácil para mí recobrar la confianza que me fue arrebatada por él, pero lo intentaría, y eso era mucho mejor que ahogarme en la miseria. Al volver a Nueva York buscaría ayuda profesional para dejar atrás la pesadilla que se había vuelto mi vida personal.

Pero ahora, lo importante era reducir ese dolor al mínimo con el fin de ayudar a Jake. Necesitaba que Edward me tomara en serio, para poder negociar. Si descubría el temor y lo destruida que me encontraba por dentro, seguramente me tomaría por débil.

Recompuse mi expresión, al mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos.

– Mañana podremos hablar con más calma, pero ya es momento que te vayas a tu casa, Edward.

Sin sacar sus manos de los bolsillos, se inclinó hasta mi altura. Sonrió mínimamente, con esos labios apetecibles que me hacían perder la concentración por periodos de tiempo indefinidos.

Estaba tan cerca…

– Hasta luego – Susurró sin dejar de sonreír, retrocedió hasta su auto, para luego marcharse rápidamente.

¿Me había perdido de algo?

– Señorita ¿Le puedo ayudar con su equipaje? – Me preguntó un chico vestido con uniforme vino tinto y gorro del mismo color, que solo hasta ahora determinaba. Edward me había dejado totalmente desubicada ¿Desde cuándo el pobre empleado me estaría esperando?

Asentí cediéndole la manija de la maleta – Sígame, por favor.

Solo cuando atravesé las puertas de vidrio, recordé que había olvidado darle las gracias a Edward por traerme.

¿Qué más daba?

De todas formas, yo no se lo pedí.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me pesaban los ojos terriblemente cuando desperté. Producto de no haber dormido demasiado en la madrugada. Como mucho había descansado cinco horas, realmente nada a juzgar por la fatiga que sentí en mi zona lumbar. Alcé la cabeza y miré el reloj apostado en una de las mesitas de noche, era las jodidas siete de la mañana. Me derrumbé de nuevo sobre la almohada, desecha por el cansancio.

Había terminado el pápelo en recepción a las dos de la mañana. No me demoré mucho firmando los recibos, sin embargo a la recepcionista, - la más ingeniosa que había conocido- , se le ocurrió la gran idea de hacerme una encuesta de preferencia sobre los servicios que ofrecían en el hotel ¿Por qué tenía que hacerme esa encuesta de mierda a esa hora? Es decir, lo único que quería era desplomarme sobre una cama y descansar por unas horas. ¿Mis ojeras acaso no le decían nada?

Pero en vez de eso, duré veinte minutos más leyendo unas preguntas que sinceramente, ya no recordaba.

Me giré sobre la cama, buscando otra posición para seguir durmiendo.

Pero unos golpes en la puerta, me obligaron a abrir los ojos de nuevo.

– Esto no puede estar pasándome… – Gruñí poniendo una almohada sobre mi cabeza, tratando de ignorar los golpes. Cerré los ojos, rendida por el cansancio y mi cuerpo adolorido por el viaje y la tensión.

Tres minutos después me di por vencida.

Me levante de la cama, tropezando con mis propios pies, enredados con el cobertor negro de la cama. Me tambaleé hací la derecha, golpeándome contra una esquina. – Mierda… –

Estaba pensando seriamente en poner una queja a gerencia por el trato tan descuidado hacía sus clientes. Primero lo de la recepcionista osbtinada y ahora esto. Suspiré antes de abrir la maldita puerta, sin preguntar quién era.

– Luces terrible – Me dijo, antes de pasar por mi lado, adentrándose en mi habitación. Lo miré caminar hasta el pie de mi cama desecha, estudiando cada cosa en el cuarto. ¿Debería sorprenderme?

Giró su rostro hacía a mí de nuevo, con burla. Ya no me estaba gustando esto de ser su payaso personal.

– ¿Debería llamar a seguridad? – Dije obviando su comentario. No me sentía como yo misma todavía, mis ojos estaban un poco desenfocados. Estaba tan cansada que sinceramente no me importaba lo que estaba sucediendo. Edward me miró seriamente, tal vez suponiendo que no me encontraba totalmente en mis cabales. De haberlo estado, hace rato hubiese montado una escena.

– No creo que sea necesario. Pero siendo tú, cerraría la puerta antes de que alguien más te vea en bragas – Lo observé impávida. Bajó la mirada por mi cuerpo, demorándose demasiado en el proceso.

Jodida mierda.

¡Había olvidado por completo mi desnudez! Sentí mi cara caliente rápidamente, hirviendo de la vergüenza. Había estado tan agotada cuando llegué a mi habitación que solo alcancé a quitarme el pantalón antes de caer rendida sobre la cama doble; ni siquiera me había dado tiempo de quitarme el brasier.

¡Dios!

¿En qué carajos estaba pensando cuando abrí la puerta?

La bruma de repente se apartó de mi cabeza, dejándome fría y tiesa por algunos segundos. Edward Cullen me estaba viendo, sin apartar la mirada, directo a mis bragas y a mis piernas descubiertas.

Como pude estiré mi blusa, tratando de ocultar mis bragas negras de su intensa mirada verde – ¡Deja de mirarme! – Chillé mientras cerraba la puerta de un portazo. Mis dos manos jalaron de nuevo la tela que afortunadamente era lo suficientemente larga como para cumplir mi propósito.

Casi corrí hasta la cama, para tomar las sabanas arrugadas y enredarlas en mi cintura.

– Me he equivocado completamente. No te ves tan… terrible – Y sin más, su lengua acarició su labio inferior, deliciosamente, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

Una ráfaga de electricidad recorrió mi vientre, provocando que cerrara mis piernas con fuerza. ¡Cielos!

– Eres un pervertido, Edward Cullen – Lo acusé mirándolo como un leproso.

– Oh bueno, eso me lo han dicho muchas veces – Su sonrisa, genuina – mi favorita- se desplegó por todo su bello rostro, cortándome la respiración.

– Eso es porque es verdad, asqueroso – Hablé casi en susurro sin apartar la mirada du su sonrisa, ahora un poco más tenue.

Me senté en la cama, apretando más mi agarre sobre la sabana.

No me contestó nada, pero a juzgar por su mirada, de seguro estaba recordando algo pecaminoso. Me sonrojé sin saber bien porque.

Se sentó del otro lado de la cama, a una distancia prudente de mí. Ahora que lo veía, se me hizo extraño que estuviese tan informal, con unos vaqueros azules, un suéter blanco y calzando tenis negros.

– ¿No deberías estas trabajando o algo? – Rompí el silencio, incomoda porque ahora era consciente de lo pequeña que era mi habitación.

Bella, nada va a suceder. Tranquila, solo respira y concéntrate.

– Me he tomado el día libre – Lo miré escépticamente. Uh… Edward solo vivía por y para el trabajo. Nunca, en el tiempo que trabajé para él, se había tomado un día libre.

– Difícil creerlo – Murmuré, levantándome de la cama – Ya regreso – No esperé su respuesta y me interne en el baño para buscar un albornoz, pues me era incomodo conversar con él usando una sábana atada precariamente sobre mi cintura.

Regresé al cuarto, pero Edward ya no estaba sentado sobre la cama, sino que se encontraba de pie frente a la ventana.

– Estás más extraño de lo usual – Dije picadamente mientras alcanzaba mi maleta para abrirla. Necesitaba asearme urgentemente, si quería enfrentar a Edward con seguridad.

– Hay mucho que considerar, pero estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para ganar – Detuve lo que hacía y lo miré. No había cambiado de posición, pero su rostro cincelado parecía abatido.

– Uh… si, lo que sea – Era realmente extraño escucharlo divagar – De todas formas ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Saqué mi cepillo y crema dental, para luego dirigirme de nuevo al baño.

– Teníamos que hablar y por lo que recuerdo, habíamos acordado encontrarnos aquí – Caminó detrás de mí, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Abrí el grifo, pero al verlo tan cómodo y tranquilo en la entrada del baño, me giré. – ¿Te molestaría? – Dije sarcásticamente – Intento lavarme los dientes.

Susurró algo inentendible, antes de dar media vuelta. Miré por un segundo su espalda ancha, marcarse nítidamente a través de la tela. Dios… ¿tenía que ser perfecto en todas partes? Incluso su espalda era una extensión del pecado.

– No te demores.

Cinco minutos después me sentía más limpia que antes. Satisfecha, apreté más el albornoz antes de salir.

– Claro que tenemos que hablar, pero pensé que llegarías más tarde. No a las siete de la jodida mañana – Rezongué molesta mientras me sentaba en la cama. Tenía que decírselo. Me fastidiaba mucho tener que levantarme tan temprano después de semejante día tan largo.

– Cuida esa boca, Isabella – Dijo duramente, rodé los ojos. A veces parecía un viejo regañón.

– Eres un hipócrita; siendo que t-tu… – Cerré la boca de inmediato. ¿Era imbécil o qué? ¡Carajo! Estuve a punto de decirle que él también hablaba sucio mientras follabamos.

– ¿Yo que? – Preguntó, intrigado. Tragué saliva y miré hacía cualquier otra parte. _¿En serio Bella? Puedes ser taaan idiota…_

– Nada – Le conteste de manera fría. Debería pensar más antes de abrir la boca, lo menos que quería era hacer referencia a algo de nuestro pasado juntos.

Entrelacé mis manos, sintiéndome entumecida de repente. Recordar… de alguna manera se sintió como un puñetazo en el estómago; las escenas placenteras que corrieron a mi mente le abrieron paso también a las horas de llanto que sufrí por culpa del amor. Apreté los dientes, deseando deshacerme de este sentimiento que pretendía consumirme la vida. ¿Es qué no superaría jamás este dolor?

Y sé qué no había pasado tanto tiempo, pero muy dentro de mí había creído que por lo menos esos recuerdos ya no estarían tan abrazados a mi alma.

Doloroso… pero real.

– Creo que deberíamos comenzar a hablar – Después de un momento, le propuse. Edward apartó la mirada del cuadro de acuarela en la pared opuesta a la cama, para dirigir sus ojos verdes a los míos. Por un momento se sintió realmente extraño hablar con él, como si lo hiciéramos desde hace años, sin embargo, nosotros no hablábamos mucho antes de que me fuera a Nueva York. En realidad no hablábamos sobre nada que no fuese el trabajo o los lugares donde nos encontraríamos para tener sexo…. Pensándolo bien…ayer y hoy habíamos hablado más que todo el tiempo en el que nos conocíamos.

Eso me inquietó mucho… No deseaba tener otra conexión innecesaria con Edward…

Ya era demasiado terrible, como para agregarle más.

De alguna forma me las arreglé para subir mis murallas mientras me veía, cosa que me era imposible hacer una vez que el posaba sus ojos brillantes sobre los míos.

– Esta bien. Hablemos. ¿Qué tienes para decirme? – Sonrió ladinamente recostándose sobre la cama, de forma despreocupada, como si le fuese a contar un gran chiste.

– Es en serio Edward. Vine del otro lado del país porque esa fue tú condición para negociar– Entrecerré los ojos, fulminándolo con la mirada. Él hizo una cosa extraña con la boca y se rió por lo bajo llevando una de sus manos a su sien. Uh…. Un gesto que nunca le había visto hacer. Pero se veía… hermoso… como un niño travieso disfrutando de un juego sucio.

Me obligué a no sonreir pero creo que fallé estrepitosamente.

– ¡Es en serio! – Refunfuñé apretando una almohada entre mis manos. Su actitud me exasperaba, me enloquecía de la rabia que no me tomara en serio.

– Bien, bien. Empieza.

Lo miré por segundos interminables hasta que su sonrisa desapareció un tanto de su rostro. Suspiré. Esto sería más complicado de lo que creí… y vaya que tenía muy malas escenas en la cabeza.

– Deja en paz a Jacob. Yo fui la que cometió el terrible error de hacer ese estúpido proyecto para Newton… Jacob solo… confió en mi juicio. Obviamente estuvo mal aceptarlo. Pero él no tuvo nada que ver… Si quieres culpar a alguien, cúlpame a mí – Dije con el corazón en la mano, esperando ver alguna emoción en su rostro que me hiciese sentir que me creía.

Esperé a que me gritara, o que se burlara de mi patético y bien practicado discurso.

Pero Edward no dijo nada, aparte de mirarme seriamente, se quedó quieto como una estatua tallada por Dios.

Mordí mi labio inferior, esperando a que me dijese algo… lo que sea… necesitaba saber qué era lo que pensaba… Si quería negociar algo o no… Si había una posibilidad en el mundo que dejara pasar esto…pero su silencio me estaba volviendo loca.

Pero en vez de eso, se quedó sumamente quieto, callado.

– ¿Quieres saber una cosa interesante, Bella? – Susurró, posando su antebrazo derecho sobre sus ojos, de manera que ahora ya no me miraba. ¿Qué si quería saber algo?... yo ¡Solo quería una maldita respuesta! ¡Dios!

– Edward… – Empecé a decir, pero él me interrumpió.

– Voy a casarme en menos de tres meses…– Su voz había sonado baja, pero le había entendido perfectamente. ¿Se iba a casar? No… es decir, él no puede estar diciéndome esto ahora… Parpadeé sin exhalar el aire de mis pulmones, consciente de la nubosidad en mis ojos ¿Qué pretendía al decirme esto? ¿Acaso destrozarme? Oh, Dios y si Edward sabía lo que sentía… que lo amaba. ¿Esta era su verdadera venganza? Me había hecho venir de nuevo a esta ciudad… solo con el fin de empatármelo en la cara.

Mierda…no, estaba a punto de llorar.

Respiré profundamente, pero me negué a decir algo. Mi voz seguramente me traicionaría y quedaría como una débil mujer, desbordada por el dolor.

No, me negaba rotundamente a ser una llorica frente a él.

Pero estaba muriendo, literalmente por dentro. Se va a casar, se va a casar, se va a casar… mi mente no paraba de repetir una y otra vez lo mismo. Las manos me temblaron y me vi obligada a esconderlas bajo la almohada para que notara mi reacción.

Entonces con todo el acoplo que me quedaba, apreté los labios y cuadré mis hombros.

– La junta directiva dice que tengo muy mala fama… en el exterior. No me ven como un hombre comprometido con el trabajo, así que para mejorar la presentación de nuestra empresa, debo casarme – Estaba realmente petrificada, sin saber cómo sentirme. No podía sentir este hueco en el corazón, ni los celos que comenzaban a apoderarse de mis murallas. Edward no me pertenecía, no ahora, no nunca.

– Suena a que te castr-aran – Murmuré porque al parecer Edward esperaba que dijera algo al respecto.

– Sí. Exactamente – Me respondió resignado.

– No sé qué decir… – Y es que en verdad, apenas y podía procesar tanta información. Mucho menos sabía cómo comportarme.

Edward sonrió mínimamente, pero no alejó su brazo de la cara, lo cual agradecí porque no estaba ni un poco preparada para disimular antes él, el dolor que sentía reflejado en mi rostro.

– Voy a dejar en paz a BlackCorp.

Asentí feliz de su decisión, pero también muy afectada con la noticia de su matrimonio. Muy lejanamente pensé en lo fácil que había salido negociar con Edward, pero también me lamentaba al saber sobre futuro casamiento. Me mordí el labio tratando de apaciguar el notable dolor que empezaba a ebullir de mi herida.

Debía hacer algo. No podía seguir respirando el mismo aire que Edward… era demasiado pesado y no podía con la sensación de asfixia en mi garganta.

– Uh, ah… voy a llamar a J-Jake.

Alcancé el aparato en la me de noche para marcarle. Necesitaba escucharlo y decirle las buenas noticias, que ya no tendría por qué preocuparse más. A eso había venido ¿No? Era lo más importante que tenía que hacer… pero entonces por qué ahora me parecía algo menos significativo… como en un segundo plano. ¡No! Edward no podía arruinar mi triunfo, había venido hasta aquí con un firme propósito, y lo había logrado más fácilmente de lo pensado. No me importaba el matrimonio, ni sus gilipolleses, porque ya me podía largar a Nueva york con la frente en alto.

– Isabella, no lo hagas todavía – Fríamente me quitó el aparato de las manos y lo lanzó lejos de nosotros, sobre la alfombra.

– ¡Edward! ¿Qué haces?

– Calla y escucha – Cerré la boca intimidada por su firme mirada – Voy a dejar a BlackCorp en paz, pero con una sola condición.

Suspiré. No me sorprendía para nada, Edward lo había puesto demasiado fácil.

– ¿Qué quieres Edward? – Inquirí abatida, a sabiendas de que sus próximas palabras podrían destruir mi casi, alcanzado triunfo.

Apretó sus labios, en una línea recta. De repente, me tomó de la mano y me jaló con fuerza sobre su cuerpo. Pegué un grito de sorpresa al verme posicionada sobre su duro cuerpo. Mis manos fueron a dar a su pecho, mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y mi rostro prácticamente rozando el suyo. Miré sus ojos y pude ver claramente el deseo creciendo en ellos.

No…

Esto estaba tan mal…

Negué con la cabeza, sin querer rocé nuestras narices suavemente – No puedes… hacer esto – Dije para mí misma, casi perdiendo el control de mi cuerpo. Mis dedos arrugaron su suéter blanco, cuando empuñe las manos. ¡Dios! No podía caer de nuevo.

Pensé que me dejaría ir cuando dejó de sujetar mis brazos, pero todo lo contrario a ello, sus manos rodaron hasta mi cadera, presionándome contra su abdomen.

– Cásate conmigo.

Me exigió más que preguntarme, al empujarme un poco hacía atrás, presionándome contra su muy notable erección.

– ¿Qué? – Gemí profundamente, al sentir como embestía contra mis caderas, su dura polla. Una, dos, tres… Mordí mi labio inferior cerrando los ojos. No, mierda…

– Voy a dejar… a BlackCorp en paz. Pero a cambio, te casaras conmigo – He allí su propuesta. Su tan esperada negociación de porquería. Sabía… que tramaba algo, pero ¿Esto? Llegar al punto de obligarme… de manipularme…

Despegué mi cara de la suya, más consiente de las palabras que había soltado contra mis labios.

– ¿Q-Qué? ¿Queé? – balbuceé moviéndome compulsivamente para que me dejara ir.

– Lo harás si no quieres que tu amigo se vaya a la quiebra – Susurró amenazadoramente, mientras aplastaba de nuevo su polla contra mi centro. Apreté los ojos, sintiendo, y a la vez batallando conmigo misma.

– Detente…– Supliqué, aun con el calor emanando de nuestros cuerpos. Necesitaba pensar y analizar bien las cosas…. Pero con Edward friccionando nuestros cuerpos, me era totalmente imposible unir dos frases coherentes.

– Es un buen trato ¡Mierda! Solo acéptalo – Gruño por lo bajo, evidentemente muy excitado. Lo conocía, este era el lado pasional y controlador de Edward, pero también estaba implícito lo que deseaba de mí. Y no lo podía permitir.

– Para…

– No. Ahora menos que nunca, Isabella, voy a dejarte escapar.

Alzó su cabeza, estrellando sus labios con los míos, de forma salvaje. Mordiendo y succionándome el labio inferior. Gemí de dolor, Edward se estaba ensañando con mi labio estirándolo con sus dientes, lastimándome y logrando que un poco de sangre brotara. Él rápidamente lamió los restos.

Pero por más que insistió, no le respondí.

Sus manos apresaron mis caderas con más contundencia, haciendo que me apretara contra su polla por segundos interminables. ¡Dios! El calor estaba empezando a rezumar en ese pedacito de mi cuerpo que se encontraba parcialmente unido a él, empapando mis bragas con tal facilidad, que me odié por ello. Me moví de nuevo con el fin de salir de su cárcel, pero lo único que logré fue presionarme más contra él.

– ¡Mierda! Sí, nena – Separó sus labios de los míos, brillantes y más enrojecidos por su reciente ataque. Sus ojos oscurecidos, me hicieron sentir como una pequeña presa, y sus manos no paraban de apretarme contra su hinchada polla. Tragué saliva, y gemí como no me había permitido hacerlo en mucho tiempo. Edward sonrió ladinamente, antes de atacar mi cuello con sus labios.

Definitivamente, estaba a un paso de caer en la tentación.

* * *

**Continuará…**

**Ok, por favor, no me lastimen –demasiado- por haber tardado tanto. Bueno no voy a decir que fue por tiempo, ni porque no quería, simplemente se me había esfumado la inspiración **** de tanto concentrarme en otros fics, resulta que deje el mío abandonando y cuando quise retomar… pues algo ya no estaba :(... Así que al fin! Recobre la inspiración para seguir.**

**Quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios y el apoyo que he recibido.**

**De antemano les digo que solo serán, como máximo, tres capítulos más. Así que no se desesperen, va a ser una historia corta.**

**Ummm, gracias de nuevo por sus mensajes.**

**Quisiera que me dijeran, que opinan.**

**Gracias por todo.**

**Att: Beautiful sound´s**


End file.
